Could It Be Love
by liverpoolss
Summary: Can Love Ever Happen between two people who have very complicated past and kids. May contain swear words, Brucas, Naley, Jeyton, M Rated
1. Chapter 1

**Could It Be Love.**

**Summary-**** Lucas is a recovering dtug addict and a single father of 6 children. Brooke is trying to keep her 5 children form her abusive soon-to-be ex husband. Will be Brucas. It will have flashbacks to explian the past.**

**What you may need to know.**

Brooke isn't from Tree Hill, she's from LA

Brooke knows Nathan from college

They both went to UCLA

Her husband is Felix

She's a kids doctor

Lucas was a drug addict

He and Nathan are full brothers

Their parents are Karen and Keith

His ex girlfriend is Lindsey

Best friends with Nathan. Haley, Peyton and Jake

Lucas is a part-time chef

He didn't go to college

While in rehab took a cooking class

Haley went to Duke

Her and Nathan were never married in High school

They went to different colleges

Got engaged in college

Nathan is in the NBA

Haley teaches English at the hih school

Peyton teaches art at the high school

Jake owns the restruant the Lucas works at.

**Family Tree**

Lucas Scott- 29 years old

Maya Lousie Scott- 11 years old

Brandon Keith Scott- 10 years old

Dillon Michael Scott- 8 years old

Timmothy Jack Scott- 6 years old (called TJ by Nathan)

Patrick Nathan Scott- 4 years old

Declan James Scott- 4 years old (called DJ by Nathan)

* * *

Brooke Davis (Taggaro)- 29 years old

Emily Marie Davis- 12 years old

Anthony Peter Davis- 10 years old

Alexis Rose Davis- 8 years old

Shay Matthew Davis- 5 years old

Hannah Brooke Davis- 2 years old

* * *

Nathan Scott- 29 years old

Haley James Scott- 29 years old

James Lucas Scott- 8 years old (Called J Luke by Lucas or Jamie by everyone else)

Adam Davy Scott- 2 years old

* * *

Peyton Sawyer Jagielski- 29 years old

Jake Jagielski- 29 years old

Jenny Elizabeth Jagielski- 13 years old

Connor Jacob Jagielski- 8 years old

Ava Marie Jagielski- 1 year old

**Chapter 1**

''Mum, Where are we going?'' 10 year old Anthony Davis asked his mum.

Brooke looked through her rearview mirror at her son and said, ''We are going to Tree Hill. Uncle Nathan got us a house there.''

''Will daddy not be able to hurt you anymore then momma.'' Shay asked quietly from his car seat.

Brooke smiled sadly at her young son, ''No, we will be safe here away from him I promise.''

''Thank god.'' Emily said as she changed the radio station.

Brooke looked over at her 12 year old daughter shocked and said, ''Why do you say that.''

''Because I don't like him mum. He hurt you.'' Emily said to her sittng back in her seat. Brooke reached over and gave her daughter knee a squeeze.

* * *

Lucas Scott walked into work and was greeted by his boss and best friend Jake. ''Hey Luke. You okay.'' He heard Jake ask.

''Yeah I'm okay. The twins didn't wanht to go to pre-school today.'' Lucas answered as he headed into the kitchen to get ready for the day ahead.

Just as he was getting ready his cell phone rang. ''Hey Nate. Whats up.'' He said as he answered it.

''Nothing, Its just I've got the day off, so I was wandering if you wanted me to pick the twins up from pre-school for you.'' Nathan said.

Lucas thought about it for a mintue. ''Yeah sure Nate. They finish at 2.00pm. Thanks.''

''Alright, see ya later mate.'' Was what Lucas heard before Nathan hung up.

* * *

''Okay kids. Here is our new house.'' Brooke said to her five children a few hours later.

''How many rooms does it have.'' Alexis asked.

''It has three bedrooms. One is mine One for Anthony and Shay and the other is for you, Emily and Hannah.'' Brooke said. ''I'm sorry guys. It's either this or back home.'' She continued when the oldest three groaned.

Everyone got out of the car ro go and check out their new home. The house was already decorated. Brooke's guess was that Nathan had it done for her.

''Okay, Em, Ant, Lex and Shay you all start school tomarrow.'' Brooke told them. ''So how about we go meet our new neighbours now.'' She added.

''Can we go to that house over there.'' Anthony asked pointing to a house similar to theirs across the road. He picked that house because he saw children going into it when they arrived.

Brooke nodded her head and they made their way over to where Anthony had pointed to.

* * *

''Okay, I want homeworks done. I'm going to go and order dinner.'' Lucas told his kids as they entered their house.

The older children all sat at the kitchen table to do their homework, while the twins sat in the family room watching T.V.

10 year old Brandon was going to fing Lucas when he heard someone knock on the door. He said, ''Hey, my dad will be down in a mintue.'' When he opened the door. He then shouted, ''Dad, The door.''

Lucas came down the stairs and over to the door. ''Hi I'm Lucas can I help you.''

''Hi I'm Brooke and these are my kids. We're new here and wanted to meet our neighbours.'' Brooke said to the gorgous man in front of her.

''Come on in.'' Lucas said.

When they entered the house, Lucas called for his kids to meet him in the family room. ''Kids this is Brooke and her children. Brooke these are my kids Maya, Brandon, Dillon, TJ, Patrick and DJ.''

All the kids said, ''Hi.''

''Hi these are my kids, Emily, Anthony, Alexis, Shay and Hannah.'' Brooke said as she introduced them to Lucas and his children.

* * *

All the kids were watching T.V in the family room, while Lucas and Brooke sat in the kitchen. Lucas handed Brooke a cup of coffee and said, ''Why did you move to Tree Hill. Most people don't even know it exists.''

**AN- I will be updating Welcome to Tree Hill. It's just I had this Idea. Please review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Sorry it took so long to update.

_All the kids were watching T.V in the family room, while Lucas and Brooke sat in the kitchen. Lucas handed Brooke a cup of coffee and said, ''Why did you move to Tree Hill. Most people don't even know it exists.''_

''A friend of mine lives here. And he told me about the house for sell. ''Brooke said, ''And New York isn't a place to raise kids.'' She continued.

''I would get out of here if I could. I've lived here mostly all my life.'' Lucas said, drinking his own coffee.

''Mostly all your life. Where did you live before here.'' Brooke asked.

''I lived here till I was 19 years old, My oldest Maya was 1 year old and Brandon was only born when myself and my ex moved to Raleigh and I lived there up until 4 years ago when I moved back.'' Lucas said. ''Where you born in New York.'' He continued.

''No I was born in LA, I went to UCLA where I met my friend I was talking about.'' Brooke said. ''So Lucas tell me more about yourself.'' She continued.

''If I tell you about me, You have to tell me all about you.'' Lucas said. ''So do we have a deal.''

''Deal.'' Brooke said smiling.

Before Lucas could continue, Maya came in, ''Daddy, Patrick wants to sit with you.'' Maya said. It was then Lucas noticed Patrick holding her hand.

''Come here buddy.'' Lucas said. ''What's the others up too.'' Lucas asked Maya.

''Nothing Brandon's talking to Anthony and everyone else is watching Phineas and Ferb.'' Maya said leaving the kitchen.

''Sorry about that. Patrick's the shy one out of the twins. You want to know about me.'' Lucas said and when Brooke nodded yes he continued, ''I don't talk to my parents, haven't done since I was 19 years old. I'm a recovering drug addict and alcoholic. My brother brought me the house and the car, and for a year and half he and his wife raised my kids while I was in rehab. I left my ex girlfriend in a hospital in Raleigh.'' As he told Brooke about himself he held Patrick a little tighter to himself as he rubbed slow soothing circles on his back.

''Woah, how long have you been clean for.'' Brooke asked.

''It will be 3 years next week. It's also good to know that my kids are proud of me for doing it.'' Lucas said. He looked down and saw that Patrick was asleep.

The kitchen door opened and a little boy who looked identical to the little boy in his arms came in and said, ''Daddy is paddy okay.'' He asked.

''Yeah he's okay. He is fast asleep. Declan, Why don't you go back out and watch TV with everyone else.'' Lucas asked his 4 year old son. Once Declan left the kitchen he turned to Brooke and said, '' I think we had a deal.''

''I met my soon to be ex husband when I was 15. I had Emily when I was 17. My husband was a great husband until 6 years ago. He started beating me and my youngest two children are the products of rape but I still love them both. That's why I moved here so I could get away from him before he could hurt any of my children.'' Brooke said.

Brandon and Anthony were sitting talking. ''What type of things are you into.'' Anthony asked.

''I do hip hop, and I enjoy going to skate park with my skateboard and I enjoy playing basketball.'' Brandon asked. ''What do you like to do.'' He asked Anthony.

''Skateboarding.'' Anthony said.

''Would you be allowed to go to the Skate Park.'' Brandon asked.

''I don't know I would have to ask my mom.'' Anthony asked.

''Brandon can you show Alexis Terminator.'' Dillon asked.

''Go ask dad, if you can bring him down.'' Brandon said, ''I'll have to feed it anyway.'' He continued.

Dillon went into the kitchen, ''Hey dad, can I bring Terminator down to show him to Alexis, Brandon said it was okay cause he needs to feed him.'' Dillon asked Lucas.

''Lift him carefully.'' Lucas said. ''My brother got Brandon a snake the first Christmas I was in rehab.''

''A snake.'' Brooke said.

''Yeah, I was told that it was what he wanted.'' Lucas said.

Brandon came in 5 minutes later with Terminator in his arms. He opened the back door and went down to the shed to another fridge that had frozen mice in it to feed Terminator. ''When he came back in he said, ''Hey dad can I go to the skate park.'' Brandon asked.

''Along as your back in time for us to go to TJ's game.'' Lucas said.

'' I will be.'' Brandon said leaving the room. ''I asked my dad and I can go to the skate park. I just have to put Terminator back up in his cage.'' He said to Anthony.

''Mom can I go with Brandon to the Skate park.'' Anthony asked Brooke when he went into the kitchen.

''Yes but you've left your skateboard in New York.'' Brooke told him.

''Brandon has about five Skateboard and helmets and knee and elbow pads. He can barrow.'' Lucas said.

''If Brandon lends you one you can go. I will be in the house when you get back.'' Brooke said.

''Hey you allowed to go.'' Brandon asked.

''Can you lend Anthony a skateboard and stuff to go with it.'' Lucas asked Brandon.

''Yeah sure, come on lets go then.'' Brandon said.

''Thanks for the coffee Lucas, but I have to go and put Hannah down for a nap.'' Brooke said standing up.

Lucas stood up carefully with Patrick still in his arms sleeping. '' I'll walk you out.'' Lucas said.

Brooke gathered up her kids and said goodbye to Lucas. ''Okay guys, I'll put Patrick to bed and then we can order pizza and watch a movie. Then we have to get ready for TJ's game.'' Lucas said going up the stairs to Patrick's bed.

''Okay guys Pizza's ordered, what movie are we watching.'' Lucas asked

''The mighty Ducks daddy.'' TJ said, it was the same every time TJ had a game, they watched Mighty Ducks or when Dillon had a game they watched Like Mike and when Brandon had a competition the watched Honey and watched Ice Princess when it was Maya who had any competitions.

'' I should've known.'' Lucas said. Sitting down with Declan on his knee.

When Brooke got into the house, she ordered takeaway. After ordering the takeaway Brooke's cell phone rang, ''Hi Nathan.'' Brooke said.

''_Hey Brooke, How are enjoying Tree Hill.'' Nathan asked._

''I've only been here a few hours. But it's nice so far, I met one of my neighbours.'' Brooke said.

''_Listen I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my nephews Ice Hockey game tonight at 8.00pm. You could meet my brother and friends.'' Nathan said._

''Sure, I've just ordered dinner for myself and the kids.'' Brooke said.

''_I can't wait to see you again Brooke.'' Nathan said. ''I'm goanna let you go I need to see how my brothers doing.'' Nathan said hanging up._

''Okay guys how would you like to go to an Ice Hockey game.'' Brooke asked her kids.

''Sure, Maya said her little brother TJ plays Ice Hockey and he has a game tonight.'' Emily said. ''Too bad, she's not in my class, she's finishing the 5th grade and I'm finishing the 6th grade. So were not even in the same school.'' Emily said.

''Dillon's in my grade and he said that his 2 cousins are in the same grade too.'' Alexis said.

''That's good sweetheart.'' Brooke said.

At 7.45pm Brooke pulled up at Tree Hill's Ice rink. Nathan noticed her and went over to her. ''Hey Brooke.'' Nathan said.

''Hi Nathan.'' Brooke said hugging him.

''Come on I'll introduced you and the kids to my family and friends.'' Nathan said. They all walked over and Nathan said,'' Brooke you remember my wife Haley. You met our senior year at UCLA.''

''Hi Brooke Nice to meet you again.'' Haley said.

''And this is Jamie and Adam our sons. And these guys are Peyton and Jake and their kids Jenny, Connor and Ava.'' Nathan said.

''Hi. These are my kids Emily, Anthony, Alexis, Shay and Hannah.'' Brooke said. ''Where's your nephew who plays Ice Hockey.'' Brooke asked.

''Running Late.'' Nathan said. Just as Nathan said this Lucas' car pulled up.

''Sorry we're late.'' Lucas said carrying TJ'S Bag. He was dressed already. ''I had to get Patrick up.'' Lucas said.

''No problem Bro. I wanted you to meet a friend of mine anyway, this is Brooke.'' Nathan said.

When Brooke turned round, Lucas smirked, ''Nice to see you again Brooke.'' Lucas said.

''You too Lucas.'' Brooke said.

''When did you two meet.'' Nathan asked.

''We live on the same street Bro. I'm goanna bring TJ in to the coach, I'll meet you guys at the seats.'' Lucas said as he took TJ's hand. Everyone whispered good luck to him as he passed. After Leaving TJ in, Lucas went back and met the others at the seats. All the adults were talking to Brooke. Nathan left Brooke and went to talk to Lucas. ''You okay Bro. You sounded really tried on the phone this morning.'' Nathan asked.

''Yeah I'm fine, the twins slept in my bed last night and they kicked and tossed and turned all night long. Then this morning I had to fight with them to get them to go to school.'' Lucas said.

''Maya come here for a minute.'' Nathan called down to her knowing what would make Lucas smile.

''Yeah uncle Nathan.'' Maya asked sitting on her dad's knee.

''What do you think of your dad, 3 years next week.'' Nathan asked.

''Really proud of him.'' Maya said hugging Lucas and kissing his check. ''Love you daddy.'' She whispered.

''Love you too, Baby girl.'' Lucas said. Maya went back to her seat in time for the game to start.

When the game ended at 9.30pm everyone headed home. Nathan told Brooke that as tomorrow was Friday everyone would be meeting up at Halo, The restaurant Jake owned for dinner at 6.00pm.

**Please Review and if you can check out these**

./liverpoolss2/CouldItBeLoveLucasFamily

./liverpoolss2/CouldItBeLoveBrookeSFamily

./liverpoolss2/CouldItBeLoveNathanSFamily

./liverpoolss2/CouldItBeLovePeytonSFamily

**You can also access them from my profile page.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Just so you know Nathan is older than Lucas by 10 minutes. May have some strong language. I know I said in chapter 1 that the twins were 4 but in this chapter they will be 3 turning 4 as Lucas got out of rehab on their 1****st**** birthday.**

''Emily get out of the bathroom, Alexis needs in.'' Brooke called up the stairs. ''Anthony, Shay breakfast is on the table.'' Brooke continued as she past her two boys on the way to the kitchen.

''Do we have to go to school today, can't we wait to Monday.'' Emily complained as she sat down at the table.

''You can't wait to Monday I told the principal that you would be in today. You already know some people.'' Brooke asked.

''The 2 girls that I know aren't even in my grade. One is older and the other isn't even in my school.'' Emily said reaching for the milk for her cereal.

Alexis sat down at the table and the whole Davis family sat talking about the day ahead. ''Don't forget we have been invited to dinner tonight at Halo.'' Brooke told them. ''Okay let's go guys or we are going to be late.'' Brooke said lifting Hannah and ushering the others out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(AT THE SAME TIME AT LUCAS' HOUSE)**

''Brandon, Hurry up and get out of the bathroom, I need in.'' Maya shouted as she banged on the bathroom door.

Lucas walked past and said, ''Brandon your hair is fine.''

''How do you know you can't even see it.'' Brandon called back.

''It must be fine because you have been in there for 20 minutes now fixing it.'' Lucas said. ''Breakfast is ready. I made chocolate chip pancakes and banana pancakes and bacon.'' He continued as he headed downstairs.

Brandon came out of the bathroom and headed to the bedroom that he shared with Dillon and TJ. ''TJ, did you see my coat.'' Brandon asked.

''Yeah, daddy took it along with Dillon's and the twin's coats. Can you tie my laces please.'' TJ said.

''Yeah. Watch me do it.'' Brandon said kneeling down to tie TJ's laces. ''Alright let's go breakfast is ready.'' Brandon said as he helped TJ up off the floor and they both headed downstairs. They saw Declan crying and sitting in time out. ''What did you do DJ.'' Brandon asked him.

''Nothing.'' Declan answered.

''He hit Patrick because he didn't win the race that they both had.'' Lucas said coming out to the living room. ''You know you're not allowed to hit anyone. So I want you to go in there and say sorry to Patrick.'' Lucas said kneeling down to Declan's height.

Declan ran into the kitchen to apologize to Patrick. Brandon was standing by the couch with TJ and they were both laughing. ''So because Declan didn't win he hit his twin.'' Brandon asked. TJ went into the kitchen were the twins and Dillon were sitting. ''If it was 5 years ago and if me or Maya hit each other or if we even hit Dillon or TJ you would have ignored it or even laugh at it.'' Brandon said.

''I know, but that was then and this is now.'' Lucas said. ''Maya Breakfast. You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry.'' Lucas called up the stairs. ''Breakfast for you to Brandon.'' Lucas said pushing Brandon into the kitchen.

At breakfast everyone talked about TJ's game last night and how his team won by 1 point. ''Okay everyone into the car.'' Lucas said. ''I've got work so let's go.'' Lucas continued.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked into Halo. ''Hey Jake.'' He said as he went past the bar on his way to the kitchen.

Jake followed Lucas into the kitchen. ''Hey Luke. For tonight can you make deserts for our table and leave them in here.'' He asked the family all liked Lucas' deserts better than the other chefs that worked at Halo.

''Don't I always.'' Lucas said putting his apron on.

''Don't forget to make extra, Brooke and her kids are coming.'' Jake said. ''So you looking forward to getting you sobriety coin for 3 years.'' He continued.

''I know Nathan said he was going to take me. Although my sponsor will be there anyway.'' Lucas said starting on an order that one of the waiters brought in.

''So how was the twins going to school today.'' Jake asked.

''They didn't want to go in. I think they take after Nathan, he never wanted to go to school when we were younger.'' Lucas said.

Jake had to agree with Lucas as Nathan was always looking for ways to skip school when they were in high school. ''So Luke what do you think of Brooke.'' Jake asked.

''What do you mean Jake. She has kids and a husband.'' Lucas said keeping his back to Jake as Brooke's name for some reason brought a smile to his face and he didn't want Jake to see it.

''You have kids and an ex girlfriend.'' Jake said.

''Jake she has a husband.'' Lucas said turning around.

''She told Peyton last night that she had an ex-husband.'' Jake said. Lucas ignored Jake and went back to preparing the meals for the customers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was clearing up the dishes from breakfast while Hannah played with her toys when she heard a knock on the door. ''Hi Nathan.'' She said when she answered the door.

''Hey Brooke. I just thought I would call round and see how things were going. I was going to check in on Luke but he's at work.'' Nathan said.

''Things are going good. The kids started school and I start work on Monday.'' Brooke said. ''Do you want a cup of coffee.'' She continued on her way to the kitchen.

''Yeah thanks.'' Nathan said. ''Hi Hannah. What have you got.'' Nathan said sitting on the couch talking to Hannah.

''Hi.'' Hannah said coming over to Nathan on the couch and handing him one of her dolls. ''Play.'' She then said.

Nathan played with Hannah while Brooke was in the kitchen. When she came out she laughed, ''who would have thought Nathan Scott would be playing with dolls.'' Brooke said handing Nathan his cup.

''I'm just glad I have 2 boys. I didn't play dolls with Maya when she was in my care.'' Nathan said taking a sip of his coffee.

''You and your niece seem very close.'' Brooke said.

''We are. She called me when the twins were born and it was the same with Dillon and TJ. Lucas would call the house and Maya would talk.'' Nathan said. ''You know I still remember the day she called when the twins were born. She was only 7 years old. She didn't know where she was.'' Nathan continued.

''**FLASHBACK''**

**Nathan, Peyton, Jake and Haley were sitting in Nathan and Haley's house the kids were in the playroom watching a movie. They were talking about the high school days when the phone rang. ''I'll get it.'' Peyton said.**

''**Hello Scott residence.'' Peyton said.**

''_**Is my Uncle Nathan there.'' The person on the other end said.**_

''**Maya is that you.'' Peyton said walking back into the living room and seeing the raised eyebrows of Haley and Nathan.**

''_**Can I please just speak to my Uncle Nathan.'' Maya said.**_

**Peyton handed the phone to Nathan and said, ''It sounds like Maya and she's crying.''**

''**Maya is that you. It's me Uncle Nathan.'' Nathan said.**

''_**Uncle Nathan can you wait a minute till this woman tells you were we are.'' Maya said.**_

''**Of course.'' Nathan said. **

_**Nathan heard the phone being handed over to someone. ''Hello your niece is in Raleigh memorial hospital in the maternity ward.'' The woman said.**_

''**Okay thanks can you put me niece back on.'' Nathan said. Once Maya let Nathan know that she was back on the other end Nathan began talking again. ''Maya, did your mom have a new baby.'' Nathan said as that was the only time he ever heard from his brother's daughter.**

''_**Yeah, she had twins but they're sick. Daddy sent me and Brandon down to call you.'' Maya said.**_

''**Okay we'll tell your mommy and daddy that Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley said congratulations.'' Nathan said.**

''_**Uncle Nathan, daddy also told me to tell you that he need special help that only special doctors can give him.'' Maya said.**_

''**Maya the help that your daddy needs, can only be gotten if he wants it.'' Nathan said.**

''_**He does want it. He said that he needs and wants help. Please come Uncle Nathan daddy's sorry for everything and for not talking to you. Please come.'' Maya said now crying.**_

''**Maya calm down me and Aunt Haley are on our way.'' Nathan said.**

''_**Okay. Bye Uncle Nathan.'' Maya said.**_

''**Bye sweetheart.'' Nathan said hanging the phone up. ''Hales we are going to Raleigh Lucas wants help.'' Nathan said walking back into the living room.**

''**END OF FLASHBACK''**

''My niece thought I wouldn't help her dad coz we didn't talk.'' Nathan said. ''That's how we became so close. When Lucas was in rehab Maya would only talk with me or her brothers for the first 6 months that she lived with me and Haley.'' Nathan said.

''It must've been a tough life on them kids.'' Brooke said.

''It was and for a while Brandon didn't talk about Lucas or want to hear about him.'' Nathan said.

''He seems really close to him now.'' Brooke said.

''Brandon just needed to see for himself that he was getting better and was really trying.'' Nathan said.

''Why exactly did you leave New York for. You called me and asked if there were any houses for sale here in Tree Hill.'' Nathan said.

''I just couldn't stay with Felix. I could handle him hitting me but I wasn't going to sit around and wait on him hitting one of the kids.'' Brooke said. ''And the night I called you was the last I could handle he threatened to hurt the kids.'' Brooke continued.

''**FLASHBACK''**

''**Felix please don't. I'm sorry it won't happen again.'' Brooke said.**

''**Your fucking right it won't happen again. I was called at work while I was in an important meeting with a very important client to say that I had to pick my kids up because my wife hadn't picked them up.'' Felix said slapping Brooke on the face.**

''**I had to do surgery today. I'm sorry.'' Brooke said.**

**Felix didn't say anything else he just continued to hit Brooke with all of his strength. ''Leave mom alone.'' Emily said as she came downstairs she had heard all the shouting.**

**Felix stopped hitting Brooke and knelt down beside her. ''Next time it won't be you I hit it will be one of your precious children.'' He whispered before getting up and grabbing his coat and walking out.**

**Emily went over and helped Brooke up, ''Mom why do you let him hit you. You're stronger than that.'' Emily said.**

''**I know. Get me the phone. I'm going to call an old friend from college and see if he can help me with something. Brooke said.**

**Emily got the phone and handed it to Brooke and sat beside her on the couch while she made the call. ''Hello can I speak to Nathan Scott please.'' She said when someone answered the phone.**

''_**Yeah I'll get him now for you.'' A man's voice on the other end said.**_

''_**Hello. This is Nathan Scott. Can I ask whose calling.'' Nathan said.**_

''**Nathan it's me Brooke Davis we met in UCLA and you said if I ever needed anything I could just call you.'' Brooke said as she sat running her fingers through Emily's hair.**

''_**Brooke is ever thing okay.'' Nathan asked.**_

''**Not really. Felix and I have separated and I was wondering if there were any houses in Tree Hill for sale. I don't want to raise my kids in New York.'' Brooke asked.**

''_**Give me one second till I see if there is.'' Nathan said. A few minutes later and Nathan came back and said. ''There is a house for sale it's in a nice area but it's only a small 3 bedroom house. Is that okay.'' **_

''**That's fine. Thank-You Nathan. I will see you when I get to Tree Hill. I will make the arrangements for buying the house and can hopefully move by the end of the month.'' Brooke said. They both said their goodbyes and hung up.**

''**END OF FLASHBACK''**

''It was Lucas that answered the phone that day. We were in my house celebrating Brandon's 10th birthday.'' Nathan said.

Brooke laughed, ''I talk to him for all of 5 seconds and I don't even recognize it when he answered the door to his own house yesterday. So what did you get Brandon for his birthday? I mean you get him a snake for Christmas.''

''I got him a guinea pig which he named, Tommy and for his 7th birthday I got him a rabbit which he named Thumper and I got Maya a cat last year which is now named Tiddles. I think Luke would kill me if I brought them anymore animals. Enough about my family. What about your kids, what interests them.'' Nathan said.

''Alexis done ballet while we were in New York and Emily done Ice-Skating in New York and Anthony just played on his skateboard or danced.'' Brooke said.

''Can't they do it here. I mean Maya and Jenny do Ice-Skating. Brandon is never out of the skate park and doesn't stop dancing either. And we do have ballet classes somewhere around Tree Hill.'' Nathan said.

''I would have to talk to them about it. Emily might do Ice-Skating, she became friends with Maya and Jenny yesterday and Anthony went down to the skate park yesterday with Brandon.'' Brooke said.

Brooke and Nathan continued to talk for another hour about how their lives were after college and even about college life. ''Okay Brooke I gotta go pick Jamie and Luke's kids up. Drop Brandon, Maya and TJ home and get Dillon's clothes for tonight and bring them to mine.'' Nathan said.

''I've to go anyway and get my kids. Is Dillon and Jamie best friends.'' Brooke said lifting Hannah and walking out towards her car with Nathan.

''Yeah, Dillon, Connor and Jamie all are best friends. They're sometimes called the three musketeers by Brandon and Maya.'' Nathan said. ''I'll see you tonight at Halo. 7.30pm don't be late.'' Nathan said getting into his car.

''I'll be there. Bye.'' Brooke said getting into her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Hey Uncle Nathan.'' Brandon said getting into his Uncle's car.

''Hey buddy. I got you this. Thought it would go with your collection.'' Nathan said handing the bag back to Brandon.

''Thanks Uncle Nathan.'' Brandon said putting the bag into his school bag. ''Did dad get the twins.'' Brandon asked.

''Yeah, he's in the house. Is everything okay with your dad.'' Nathan asked.

''Yeah why.'' Brandon asked.

''No reason he's just sounded really tried that's all.'' Nathan said, ''Here comes Maya and TJ.'' Nathan continued. ''Hey guys.'' Nathan said when Maya and TJ got into his car.

''Hi Uncle Nathan.'' Maya and TJ said.

Dillon and Jamie were the last two. ''Okay we've to drop Maya, Brandon and TJ off and get Dillon's clothes for dinner and his PJ's and clothes for tomorrow.'' Nathan said driving away from the school and heading towards Lucas' house.

When they got to Lucas' house they saw Lucas lying on the couch with the twins. They were all fast asleep. ''Dillon go get your stuff. You three go play in your rooms or something. I'll wake your dad.'' Nathan said. Jamie and Dillon went to get his stuff and Maya helped Dillon pick his clothes for tonight. Brandon and TJ went to their bedroom. ''Luke. Wake up.'' Nathan said as softly as he could so he wouldn't wake the twins.

''What time is it.'' Lucas asked opening his eyes.

''It's 3.00pm. The kids are upstairs. I just came to get Dillon's stuff for staying at mine tonight. You okay man.'' Nathan asked.

Lucas was able to stand up without waking the twins. He headed off to the kitchen to make coffee. Nathan followed and sat down at the table. ''Yo Luke you okay.'' Nathan asked again.

''No not really. Next week I hit the 3 year mark.'' Lucas said.

''And what's wrong with that. You should be proud of yourself man.'' Nathan said.

''I am but it's not me I worried about it's the kids especially the twins. They getting older and they are going to start understanding what Lindsey says.'' Lucas said as he sat down at the table. He handed Nathan a cup of coffee.

''Lindsey may not even show up man.'' Nathan said.

''Daddy were ready to go. Hi Uncle Lucas.'' Jamie said as he and Dillon came into the kitchen.

''Hey J-Luke. Hey kiddo is everything okay.'' Lucas asked Dillon.

''You were talking about mom is she going to come here again.'' Dillon asked.

''I don't know son. Hopefully she doesn't.'' Lucas said getting up from the kitchen table to see Dillon. He hugged Dillon. ''Why don't you and Jamie play in the front yard while Uncle Nathan and I talk.'' Lucas said.

Once Jamie and Dillon left the kitchen Lucas turned round to Nathan and said, ''She will turn up, she always does and my kids are scared that one of these days I am going to relapse and start taking the drugs and drinking again.''

''Are you scared you might relapse.'' Nathan said.

''No, I can go to Halo and work there and I can eat dinner with you guys while you drink. You want to know something the smell of the drink and the look of it sometimes makes me want to be sick. I risked my kids life day in and day out just so I could get high and drunk.'' Lucas said.

''If you know that you're not going to relapse with the drink because it makes you want to be sick then the kids have nothing to worry about and for the drugs just remember what the twins were like when they were born because of the heroin and that will stop you from taking the drugs.'' Nathan said. Nathan and Lucas sat talking in the kitchen for awhile until Nathan's cell phone rang.

''Hey babe.'' Nathan said.

''_Where are you. You're not home yet. Tell me you got Jamie and the others school ended 2 hours ago.'' Haley said_

''Hales relax I've got them they are with me at Luke's house. Jamie and Dillon and I are coming now.'' Nathan said.

''_Good you still have to get ready for dinner. I'll see you when you get home. Love ya.'' Haley said_

''Love you too Hales.'' Nathan said before hanging up. ''Alright man I gotta go. I'll see you later at dinner.'' Nathan said. Lucas and him walked out to the front yard where Jamie and Dillon where playing with Dillon's basketball. ''Come on you too lets go.'' Nathan said.

''Bye daddy.'' Dillon said hugging Lucas.

''See ya tonight at halo.'' Lucas said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Mom have you seen my other shoe.'' Alexis asked holding up one shoe to show Brooke.

''It's in the box under the bed in my room.'' Brooke said putting Hannah's sandals on.

''Mom have you seen my pink coat.'' Emily asked.

''Hanging up in the wardrobe.'' Brooke said putting Hannah down on the ground. ''Shay come here and mommy will help with your shoes.'' Brooke called out holding Shay's shoes in her hand.

''Mom have you seen my orange and brown jacket.'' Anthony said.

''On the chair in the kitchen I had to Iron it.'' Brooke said. ''Okay are we already to go.'' Brooke said.

Everyone said yes and they all headed out to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(AT THE SAME TIME AT LUCAS' HOUSE)**

''Where did you get the new baseball cap from.'' Lucas asked Brandon as they both sat on the couch.

''Uncle Nathan gave it to me today when he picked us up from school.'' Brandon said.

''Patrick, Declan come back here and finished getting dressed.'' Lucas said, the twins had been running around with just their jeans and sneakers on. ''I really think they take after your Uncle Nathan.'' Lucas said. Brandon laughed as the twins came back out. ''Okay Patrick Cars t-shirt and hoodie or the Buzz t-shirt and hoodie.'' Lucas asked Patrick.

''Cars please daddy.'' Patrick said. Lucas handed the other t-shirt and hoodie to Brandon for him to put them on Declan while he dressed Patrick.

''Now you can go and play.'' Lucas said.

''Daddy can you roll up that trouser leg like this one.'' Maya asked.

''Come over closer.'' Lucas said. He rolled up the trouser leg. When he was finished he said, ''TJ do you want any help with your shoes.''

TJ came over to Lucas and sat on the couch beside him while Lucas fixed his shoes. ''Okay let's go.'' Lucas said ushering his kids out to the car. They saw Brooke and her kids getting into the car. ''I'll be back in a minute guys.'' Lucas said before going over to Brooke, ''Do you know where Halo is or do you want to follow us.'' Lucas asked.

''I think I'll follow you.'' Brooke said smiling.

They both got into their cars and headed for Halo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(AT THE SAME TIME AT NATHAN'S HOUSE)**

Haley was dressing Adam and putting his timberland boots on when Jamie came in, ''Mom do you know where my air Jordan's are. My blue and white ones.'' He asked

''In the coat closet.'' Haley said lifting Adam down from the couch.

''Hi Aunt Haley. I'm ready.'' Dillon said sitting down on the couch.

''Do you have a coat or a jacket.'' Haley asked.

''Yeah I've got my white Jacket.'' Dillon said. ''Where's uncle Nathan.'' He asked as he got down on to the floor to play with Adam.

''He's upstairs finishing up.'' Haley said.

Nathan and Jamie came down. ''Ready to go.'' Nathan asked. They all headed out to Nathan's car and headed to Halo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(AT THE SAME TIME AT PEYTON'S HOUSE)**

''Mom have you seen my brown converse shoes.'' Connor asked.

''In your room under the bed.'' Peyton said as she put Ava's tights and sandals on.

''Mom were all ready to go.'' Jenny said lifting her black cardigan off the couch.

''Let's go then.'' Peyton said lifting Ava up off the floor. And heading out to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone met at the front of Halo and was then seated at their usual tables. ''We got a DJ and there will be a disco on at 8.00 till 12.00 tonight and every Friday and Saturday nights from now on.'' Jake informed them.

The older kids sat at one table talking among themselves while the younger ones from the twins down sat at the other end with the adults. Patrick and Declan were coloring in. Lucas and Nathan sat talking with Jake while Brooke, Peyton and Haley sat talking. Jeff one of the waiters came over to take their drink orders. Lucas went first. ''Can I have 3 diet colas, and 4 orange soda's.''

''Can I have a beer, a glass of wine, an orange soda and a glass of milk.'' Nathan ordered.

''Can I have a glass of wine, 3 diet colas, an orange soda, and a glass of milk.'' Brooke ordered.

'' Hey Jeff can I have a beer, a glass of wine, 2 orange soda and a glass of milk.'' Jake ordered.

Jeff brought the drinks over then took their food order. ''Can I have the pizza and fries of the kids menu, a gammon steak with potatoes and vegetables and 2 lasagna and fries, and mashed potatoes with gravy and vegetables for Ava.'' Jake ordered.

''I would like salmon and potatoes with vegetables, spaghetti bolognaise from the kids menu, mashed potatoes with gravy and vegetables for Adam and a chicken burger with fries.'' Nathan ordered.

''Can I have the salmon with potatoes and vegetables, from the kids menu could I have the lasagna, with fries, the pizza with fries, spaghetti bolognaise, mashed potatoes with gravy and vegetables for Hannah, and the fish fingers and fries.'' Brooke ordered.

''I'll take the fillet burger and fries, and of the kids menu I'll have the fish and fries, beef burger and fries, 2 chicken nuggets and fries, chicken burger and fries and the sausage and fries.'' Lucas ordered.

Jeff brought the food to the table and left them to eat it. After they had their dinner and dessert they sat around talking. When Brandon's song came on and off he went to the dance floor with Maya, Jenny, Emily and Anthony. Brandon done his hip hop to the song making everyone stop and watch him.

_Na na naii_

Watch me while I stand here  
Watch my feet, my stance, my body language  
I'm not someone to be messed with  
I'm a fox on a mission  
You know you're challenging the best here  
It's gonna be real hard  
But I'm gonna be okay  
As long as I try real hard  
I'm always gonna find my way  
I'ma find my way

I'ma stand up like a soldier  
I'ma get them 'til it's over  
I'll keep marching to the beat  
'til there's bruises on my feet  
Now I'm falling to my knees

'Cause I'm gonna take this all the way  
It's now or never  
I'll break what's in my way  
I'ma stand up like a soldier  
Tonight I'm gonna take over

'Cause I know everything's gonna be alright  
Now you're standing her right by my side  
And we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
Everything's gonna be okay  
The streets will lighten up my way  
So we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on

Not in a million years  
Did I think my feet would bring me this far  
So much frustration, sleepless nights  
Now that I'm in charge  
At first no one gave me the time of day  
Now I'm left on my own to show the way  
My sisters, brothers from other mothers  
Can we take this all the way  
Could of kicked us to the curb  
These days are so hard to get heard  
We gonna stand up like a solder  
Get everything we deserve (trust)  
At first everyone was cautious  
When we brought in something new  
But after weeks of practicing  
We knew exactly what to do

I'ma stand up like a soldier  
I'ma get them 'til it's over  
I'll keep marching to the beat  
'til there's bruises on my feet  
Now I'm falling to my knees

'Cause I'm gonna take this all the way  
It's now or never  
I'll break what's in my way  
I'ma stand up like a soldier  
Tonight I'm gonna take over

'Cause I know everything's gonna be alright  
Now you're standing her right at my side  
And we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
Everything's gonna be okay  
The streets will lighten up my way  
So we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
'Cause I know everything's gonna be alright  
Now you're standing her right at my side  
And we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
Everything's gonna be okay  
The streets will lighten up my way  
So we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on

After Brandon was finished dancing everyone clapped while he went to sit back down. The DJ played a mixture of songs to suit adults, children and teenagers and even the old people. Lucas was talking to Nathan when he heard someone call him.

''Hello Lucas.'' The person said.

''Lindsey.'' Was all Lucas said as his kids watched on with the others. Nathan put his hand on Lucas's shoulder to try and keep him calm.

**AN-The outfits for the children can be accessed through the links on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- May contain some strong language, flashbacks are is italics **

_''Lindsey.'' Was all Lucas said as his kids watched on with the others, Nathan put his hand on Lucas's shoulder to try and keep him cal._

''It's been too long.'' Lindsey said.

''Not long enough. What do you want.'' Lucas said.

''I've been clean for over a year now and I want my kids back.'' Lindsey said with a smirk.

''Over my dead body. There going nowhere with you.'' Lucas said.

''We don't want to go with you.'' Maya said standing back with Brandon.

''Well you're going to have to get over it. Because you are all coming with me.'' Lindsey said.

''Daddy, I don't want to go with her.'' Patrick said crying. Haley picked him up into her arms to try and calm him down.

''Your upsetting my kids.'' Lucas said he was beginning to angry with Lindsey.

''Look Maya, it's the wannabe rockstar.'' Brandon said as the person who had come with Lindsey came into view. Maya laughed.

''If it's not the Tony Hawk wannabe.'' The person said.

''Oh look Maya, he got a new saying.'' Brandon said sarcastically he was always called that.

''Shut up kid.'' He said.

''I think he's still upset from when you tried to kill him.'' Maya said.

''He tried to kill him.'' Emily said.

''No it was a prank, that was meant for anyone.'' Maya said. ''Go tell them what you did.'' She said to Brandon.

''_**FLASHBACK''**_

_A 5 year old Brandon and a 6 year old Maya where running through the house. ''Go and Fucking play somewhere else before you wake your father.'' Lindsey said as she stuck the syringe full of heroin in her arm._

_Maya and Brandon ran out of the room and upstairs. ''Why was mommy doing the same as daddy.'' Brandon asked Maya._

''_I don't know, let's go play upstairs.'' Maya said._

''_How about we do a prank.'' Brandon said as they both headed off upstairs._

_They sat in their bedroom and planned on what they were going to do. They decide to put Brandon's skateboard in from of the bathroom door as it was closed, they then hid in their bedroom again and watched out, they saw Chris come out, he stood on the skateboard and it went down the stairs with him on it, just as it reached the bottom someone opened the front door and he went out it. Brandon and Maya sat laughing in their bedroom, they then heard laughing from downstairs so they went out to see and what they saw was their dad awake and standing at the front door laughing at Chris. ''What happened Keller.'' Lucas shouted out to him._

''_Your brats skateboard is what happened.'' Chris shouted back, ''It's not funny I could have been killed, your brats are always ruining my high.'' He continued._

''_Ahh poor Keller can't get a good high.'' Lucas said as Chris went back into the house._

''_Fuck up Scott.'' Chris said passing him and going into the kitchen to get some E's._

''_**END OF FLASHBACK''**_

Emily, Jenny and Anthony were laughing at the end of it. ''What did he do after that.'' Emily said.

''Probably went to get high again.'' Brandon said.

''You better watch it son before I hit you.'' Chris said.

''Hey Keller I never let anyone hit my kids when I was on the drinks and drugs and I'm sure as hell not going to start now.'' Lucas said. ''You're not taking my kids from me Lindsey.'' He continued.

''Watch me, come on kids lets go.'' Lindsey said. ''I'll be taking him if you don't mind.'' Lindsey said to Haley as she tried to take Patrick.

''Leave him alone, we are not going with you. We are staying with dad, you're not off the drugs, if you were offered a drink by Uncle Jake you would take it.'' Maya said.

Brandon took a step forward too, ''what have you got an army.'' Chris said.

''I can fight my own battles Keller, you should know that, I've beat you in a fight plenty off times.'' Lucas said he was seriously getting angry with them.

''Calm down Luke. Please remember Brooke is here, she doesn't need to see your angry side coming out. And neither do your kids.'' Nathan whispered in to his ear.

While Nathan and Lucas was talking Brandon was arguing with Chris, ''Your just as bad as she is, so why don't you and her disappear. You don't even like us.'' Brandon said.

''I don't like you, but I'm here for my kids.'' Chris said.

''You've got no kids Keller.'' Lucas said.

''The youngest two boys are my kids. The twins are mine.'' Chris said, ''I'm taking them with me.'' He continued.

''There going nowhere with you, they are my kids.'' Lucas said the more Chris talked the angrier he was becoming.

''How about a DNA test to prove it.'' Chris said.

''We'll let you keep the kids if you take some of this.'' Lindsey said.

''I've been sober and clean for nearly 3 years I'm not going to give in now.'' Lucas said.

''Not even for your kids.'' Lindsey said.

''I would do anything for my kids, but they are also the reason I'm not going to take the drugs.'' Lucas said.

''Lindsey get out of my restaurant with those drugs.'' Jake said.

''Not without my kids.'' Lindsey said.

''Not happening.'' Nathan said joining in the conversation. ''So get out or I'll escort you out myself.'' He continued.

Chris and Lindsey turned to walk away when Chris saw Brandon standing just in front of him a bit. ''This is for that skateboard prank.'' Chris said punching him in the stomach.

''I'm going to kill you Keller.'' Lucas said going for him, Nathan pulled him off him.

''Get them out of here Jake I can't hold him much longer.'' Nathan said.

Jake with the help of two of the waiters was able to escort Lindsey and Chris out. When they were out of sight Nathan let Lucas go. Lucas went straight over to Brandon who was with Maya and Peyton, Brandon was trying hard not to cry. ''Come on lets go to Jake's office.'' Lucas said helping Brandon walk towards Jake's office.

Once they were in Jake's office Lucas helped Brandon to sit on the couch. ''How you feeling.'' Lucas asked him.

''It's sore; I have a competition on Friday I may not be able to dance because of Chris. I don't want to lose my trophy because I can't dance.'' Brandon said letting his tears loose.

Nathan came into the office. ''How is things in here.'' Nathan said. ''Why you crying buddy, do you want me to get Brooke in here to see if your okay.'' Nathan continued.

''He's afraid of losing his trophy because he can't dance on Friday.'' Lucas said. ''I'm gonna kill Keller.'' Lucas continued.

''Look the kids don't need you in jail because you killed Keller. We all hate him. Do you want Brooke in here to check on him.'' Nathan said.

''Yeah sure. Hopefully nothing will be seriously wrong with him. I need to go to the hospital too and get a DNA test done so I have proof the next time they are here I can prove the twins are mine.'' Lucas said.

''Okay we'll leave the kids with Haley tomorrow and go to the hospital with the twins to get the test done. I'm going to go and ask Brooke.'' Nathan said. Nathan left the office and went back to the table. ''Brooke I'm sorry to do this but will you go and see if Brandon is alright he's complaining that it's really painful.'' Nathan said to Brooke.

''Sure I'll come in and see how he's doing.'' Brooke said.

They both walked back to Jake's office, once they were inside Brooke went over to Brandon. ''Can you lift your top for me so I can see.'' Brooke asked him. Brandon lifted his top and Brooke examined his stomach to see where was sore. ''It looks like it's just bruised.'' Brooke told him.

''Will I be able to go to my competition on Friday.'' Brandon said.

''Yeah sure, it's only bruised. It should be healed by Wednesday.'' Brooke said.

''Thanks. Dad I want to go home.'' Brandon said.''

''Sure, we'll get the others and go home.'' Lucas said. They all got up and left Jake's office. ''Kids we are going to go on home.'' Lucas said when they got to the table.

All of Lucas' kids got their coats and were ready to leave, ''Hey Luke, why don't we all go back to your house and we can let the kids hang out.'' Nathan said. He really didn't want to leave Lucas alone in the house encase Lindsey and Chris turned up there.

''Whatever, I don't care. I just want to get the kids home.'' Lucas said.

Everyone left Halo and went back to Lucas' house. Nathan had invited Brooke and her kids back too. When they got in Brandon went up to Lucas' bedroom and went to bed in there. Maya, Emily, Anthony and Jenny sat in the living room watching T.V and talking. Declan, Patrick, Hannah, Adam and Ava were in one room ready for bed. Timothy, Shay, Dillon, Alexis, Connor and Jamie were in the other room playing and talking. All the adults sat in the kitchen Haley made them all a cup of coffee. ''Hales will you watch TJ, Dillon, Brandon and Maya tomorrow while I go with Luke and the twins to the hospital to get a DNA test done.'' Nathan asked his wife when she sat down at the table. Lucas was standing over by the counter staring out the window.

''Luke those boys are yours. They look just like you and act like Nathan.'' Haley said.

Lucas didn't answer he just stood staring out the window, his cup of coffee was sitting on the counter untouched. ''I'm gonna kill Lindsey the next time I get my hands on her.'' Peyton whispered to the group before getting up and going over to Lucas. She put her hand on his back and whispered something into her ear.

''Don't mess with Lucas when Peyton is around.'' Jake said.

''Peyton is very protective of Lucas. He is like her little brother.'' Nathan informed Brooke.

After Peyton whispered in To Lucas' ear he came and sat down at the table. They all sat talking about 2 hours later everyone went off to see the kids. The younger ones were sleeping so Brooke took Maya's bed. Haley and Peyton took Brandon's bed, Lucas slept by Brandon in his own bed and Nathan and Jake slept on the floor in the living room where Maya, Jenny, Emily and Anthony were sleeping.

The next day came and everyone was up eating the breakfast that Haley made. Lucas was getting the twins ready and Nathan was at the door waiting on him. When Lucas and the twins came downstairs they said bye to everyone and headed off to the hospital in Nathan's car. When they got in Nathan spoke with a doctor and used his celebrity status to get the test done quicker and the results back quicker. They were brought into a private room and a nurse came in to get the blood. ''We can't find a vein in your arm sir.'' The nurse told Lucas.

''I was a drug addict and my veins in my arm collapsed. If you give me the needle I can stick it in a vein.'' Lucas said the nurse handed him the needle and Lucas stuck it in, the nurse then drew some blood from him. She then turned to the twins and Nathan held them close to him as he nurse took some blood from them.

''We should have your results back within an hour.'' The nurse said before walking out of the room.

Lucas took Patrick and Declan into his arms and held them while they cried. An hour later and the doctor came back. ''We have the results. The father of Patrick and Declan Scott is...''

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the hospital Lucas and Nathan headed back to Lucas' house with the twins, when they got there everyone was sitting in the living room, the children were watching the suite life on deck and the adults were talking. The twins ran into the living room and sat on the floor to watch the program. ''Hey how did it go.'' Haley said.

''Not too good. The boys they are...'' Lucas started but was interrupted.

''Don't you dare say they belong to Keller.'' Peyton said.

''Why would I say there Keller's when I'm their father, they are mine the results just proved that.'' Lucas said with the Scott smirk on his face.

''Well why didn't you say that.'' Peyton said standing up and hitting him on the back of the head.

''If I wasn't so rudely interrupted I would have said that before you jumped to conclusions.'' Lucas said with a smile.

''You said 'not too good' when we asked how it went.'' Peyton said.

''Well of course it didn't go too good the twins are stuck with me as their father.'' Lucas said as he went into the kitchen all the adults except Brooke followed him.

''Hey Brooke you coming in or are you wanting to stay with the children.'' Nathan said.

''I thought he might of just wanted you guys in there you are his family.'' Brooke said.

''Nah we always sit in the kitchen to talk so the children can sit and watch TV. Come on.'' Nathan said as he and Brooke went into the kitchen.

''Why is being stuck with you as a father a bad thing.'' Haley said.

''Look at me, I live in a house that my brother brought for me, a car that he also brought for me, he pays for my children to take part in activities outside of school and my children grew up living in a rundown house for 7 years. Maya and Brandon had to grow up to quick.'' Lucas said with his back to everyone.

''Luke your children love you. They are so proud off you for being clean for 3 years.'' Haley said.

''I only know you for 2 days and I can see how proud they are and Haley is right your children adore you and they love you.'' Brooke said.

''Brooke and Haley are right bro.'' Nathan said.

''Okay enough this week should be a happy week Luke gets his 3 year sobriety coin.'' Peyton said.

''Who wants lunch.'' Lucas said turning round to start lunch.

''Do you want help Luke.'' Haley said.

''Nah I'm okay. Why don't you tell the children to wash up.'' Lucas said returning to the stove to make the lunch.

Lucas had made burgers and salad. The children sat out in the living room watching TV and the adults sat in the kitchen talking about their pasts. ''Do you guys remember the time that Nate and Luke double teamed Julian Baker.'' Jake said.

''Yeah god he kept flirting with Haley and Lindsey and it was really pissing us off.'' Nathan said.

''It was sophomore year and the day we hit him he felt Lindsey's ass and tried to feel Haley's chest and you punched him in the face before he tackled you to the ground them I jumped on the save your sorry ass.'' Lucas said laughing before the others joined in.

''You didn't need to save me I was handling him just fine without your help thank you very much.'' Nathan said.

''I agree with Luke. You were getting your ass beat.'' Jake said with Haley and Peyton agreeing with him.

''You see what you're doing dude. My own wife is picking on me.'' Nathan said acting offended and hurt.

''Daddy can we play hockey out the front.'' TJ said as he came into the kitchen.

''Is everyone finished their lunch and do they want to play.'' Lucas asked.

''Yeah Maya said if I ask you them we can all play.'' TJ said. ''Everyone but Brandon ate their lunch. Can we.'' He added.

''Tell everyone to put their skates on. Uncle Nathan and I will bring the nets out and Uncle Jake will bring the sticks out. Lend Brooke's children who want to play some skates.'' Lucas said.

''Okay.'' TJ said running out of the kitchen back into the living room.

''Looks like we're going out to play hockey.'' Nathan said as everyone stood up and went out to the living room. Nathan and Lucas carried the goal nets and Jake carried out the hockey sticks.

''Were is Brandon.'' Lucas asked noticing Brandon missing from all the children who were outside. Jenny had Ava in her arms, Maya had Adam and Emily had Hannah.

''He went upstairs he said he wasn't hungry and was tired and didn't want to play hockey.'' Maya said.

''Okay guys let's get this game started.'' Lucas said. As the Scott house was at the end of the Cul da sac they didn't have to worry about any cars coming into the Cul da sac. All the children played on while Lucas went to see Brandon. He saw that Brandon was asleep and went back out to the children. He saw that TJ had got a goal and went over to play. Nathan, Jake and Lucas wear trainers while the children had skates on. An hour after the game started it was over. Lucas snuck up on TJ and tickled him. His children then tackled him to the ground. ''Pile on top of Uncle Lucas.'' Jamie shouted.

Brandon came downstairs and saw everyone but Brooke's children on top of Lucas. ''Come on Brandon lets pile on.'' Dillon called back. Brandon shook his head no and stood beside Nathan.

Nathan put his arm around his nephew. ''You alright kid.'' Nathan asked him.

''Yeah. I'm just a bit sore.'' Brandon said. ''Whose team won the match.'' He asked.

''TJ's team won, but your dad and I were on that team.'' Nathan said.

''I know what to do to get you guys up.'' Lucas said smiling. He started tickling the children who were at the top until it only left the twins. Lucas stood up with the twins and said, ''who wants to play basketball.''

''Yeah.'' Most of the children said. They all took their skates off and brought them into the house while Nathan, Lucas and Jake tidied up the goals and sticks. They found the others all standing by the cars ready to go to the river court.

''Daddy can we bring the station for the iPod.'' Maya said.

''Yeah go get and be quick.'' Lucas said. He strapped the twins into the car seats as Brandon sat in the back row with them with his iPod in and TJ and Dillon sat in the middle row. Maya came back out and sat in the front seat. The two Scott families along with Peyton's and Brooke's headed for the river court.

Once they got to the river court Brooke, Peyton and Haley sat at the picnic bench with the three youngest children and Brandon while the other children played basketball on the court. After an hour of playing the children sat down on the grass at the edge of the court while Jake joined the girls on the bench. Lucas and Nathan played a game of one on one. ''Do they always play one on one games.'' Brooke asked.

''When the children are finished playing. It's like they're back in high school.'' Haley said. After Lucas won the game they came and sat down at the bench. ''It's good to see you smile Luke.'' Haley said.

''I'm not having to worry about much anymore the twins are mine and Lindsey and Keller isn't taking them.'' Lucas said. They all sat talking about how Nathan and Brooke met in college. The children were on the court playing basketball when they heard a car. Lucas turned round and saw Lindsey standing by the car with Declan in her arms crying and trying to get a way. He then looks around the court to see if he can spot the rest of his children, he doesn't. ''Let him go.'' Lucas said getting the others attention.

''Oh just him what about the others.'' Lindsey said.

''Give me all my children Lindsey.'' Lucas said walking closer to her.

Lindsey pushed Declan into the back of the van and got into the passenger seat beside Chris. ''I don't think so Luke. You get your brother to take my children from me now let's see how you feel.'' Lindsey said before closing the door and Chris taking off.

''God damnit.'' Lucas screamed.

Nathan walked over to Lucas. ''Let's go back to mine and phone the cops.'' Nathan said bringing Lucas towards his car. Haley got her children and went to Lucas' car to drive that back to her house. Peyton and Jake followed after telling Brooke to meet them there. ''Hi 911 I would like to report a kidnapping.'' Nathan said as he called the cops on his way back to his house.

''What is the address and we will have someone with you shortly.'' The operator said.

Nathan told them his address and hurried back to his house. The whole journey back to his house Nathan heard Lucas quietly whispered, ''I'm gonna find you guys. I'll bring you home I promise.'' Lucas said.

''Come on Luke were here. You'll need to talk to the cops when they get here.'' Nathan said.

''Can you tell us what your children look like and what they are wearing.'' One of the officers asked Lucas 20 minutes later.

''Maya is 11 years old, she has brown hair and brown eyes. She's wearing jeans and trainers with a red top. Brandon is 10 years old, he has blonde hair hidden under his Bobcat's hat and blue eyes, and he's wearing a Nike tracksuit with trainers. Dillon is 8 years old with brown hair which is spiked up and brown eyes, he's wearing a Bobcats basketball jersey with air Jordan's. Timothy is 6 years old with blonde hair which is also spiked and blue eyes; he's wearing a green top with superman on it and khaki cargo shorts and trainers. Patrick and Declan are 4 years old they are identical twins they have blonde hair and blue eyes, they are both wearing jeans, Patrick has a blue t-shirt on saying 'noisy' on and Declan is wearing a green t-shirt with the saying 'little trouble maker on and they both have trainers on.'' Lucas finished describing his children to the officer.

''Have you got any recent photographs of the children.'' Another officer asked.

''Yeah here is one.'' Lucas said pulling his wallet out and taking the group photo he has of his children.

''We will get this to every TV station in town to try and find your children.'' The officer said.

''You don't need to I know who has them, their mother has them. She took them from the river court just to get back at me.'' Lucas said.

''It they are with their mother, then you are just wasting our time.'' The officer stated.

''You don't get it. I'm a recovering alcoholic and drug addict. Their mother still is a drug addict and an alcoholic and the driver of the van is an alcoholic and drug addict. My children are in danger.'' Lucas said.

''We'll try and find your children Mr Scott.'' The officers said. ''Stay by the phones encase anyone calls'' They continued before leaving the house.

Meanwhile in the van Declan was sitting on Maya's knee sleeping and TJ was sitting beside her. Maya had her arm around TJ's body. On the other side Patrick was on Brandon's knee and Dillon was beside him. ''I'm scared Maya. I want daddy.'' TJ cried.

''We'll get home soon Brandon and I will come up with something why don't you try and sleep.'' Maya said.

''Maya I've hurt my ankle I can't move it, it's really sore.'' Dillon said.

''Lindsey has passed out in the front, it's only Chris and it looks like he may need to pull over for gas soon.'' Brandon whispered.

''Once he pulls over we jump out and hide until the van has moved them we try and get help.'' Maya whispered back. ''Will you be able to walk just a bit Dillon.'' Maya asked the scared 8 year old.

Dillon just nodded as the van stopped. Brandon looked out the window and saw Chris getting out at a gas station. He watched until he saw that he was away inside. ''Now.'' He said as Maya got up holding Declan and jumped out the doors which Brandon had opened. TJ jumped out next followed by Dillon them Brandon and Patrick. They walked away from the van with Patrick holding Brandon's hand and Brandon trying to help Dillon along with himself who was feeling sharp pains in his stomach. They kept walking till the van and gas station was out of sight. ''Can we sit down for a minute Maya.'' Brandon asked.

Maya nodded and the all sat down. ''It's going to get dark soon and it's getting cold and all our coats were in dad's car.'' Maya said. ''You all stay here and I'll go back to the gas station for help they should be away by now.'' She continued.

''No it's not safe. We have to stay together.'' Brandon said.

''Dillon can't walk, Patrick and Declan are tired, TJ's scared and your sore. It's our only option.'' Maya said.

''Fine just be quick and be safe.'' Brandon said.

Maya nodded and headed off back to the gas station when she got there she saw that the van was gone so she went into the gas station and when she got inside she saw the news flash and the photo of her with her brothers. ''These 6 children were kidnapped today by their alcoholic and drug addict mother. He 6 children who are the nephews and niece of Bobcats player Nathan Scott. Nathan Scott and his brother had this to say. ''My brother just wants his children back. They have been through so much in their lives already. I am offering a reward to anyone who can find my niece and nephew and this is to Lindsey and Chris if you are watching this bring them home they are just children who are scared and I know you are doing this to get back at Lucas for taking them away but he had no choice. Thank You.'' The children range from 11 years old to 4 years old. If you have any information on their whereabouts contact the Tree Hill police department.'' The reporter said.

''Excuse me can you help me. I've left my brothers on their own and I need to get in contact with my dad.'' Maya asked the man behind the counter.

''You're one of the Scott children. I need to phone the police.'' He said.

''Can you do that from your cell I really need to get back to my brothers.'' Maya said. The man grabbed his cell phone and locked the station and followed Maya to where she had left the others. The man contacted the police and told them of their whereabouts. After the police came they took them to the hospital to be checked over.

Meanwhile back at the older Scott's household everyone but Lucas was sitting in the den waiting on some news. The phone rang and Nathan jumped up to answer it. ''Hello Scott residence. Nathan Scott speaking.'' Nathan said.

''_Mr Scott we have located your nephews and niece. We have taking them to Tree Hill memorial hospital to be checked over.'' The person on the other end said._

''We're on our way now.'' Nathan said hanging up. ''They've found them, they are now at the hospital being checked over.'' Nathan told the others. ''Luke come on man they've found the children.'' Nathan called out. There was no answer.

''Maybe he's sleeping.'' Jake said.

''Maybe I'll go check.'' Nathan said leaving the room to go to one of the guest rooms. ''He's not there where else can he be.'' Nathan said coming back to the room.

''Where did he go.'' Jake said. ''Hold on a sec.'' Jake said as his cell phone rang. ''It's the restaurant.'' He told the others. ''Hello Jake Jagielski speaking.'' He said into the phone.

''_Hey Jake, its Jeff we've got a problem down at the restaurant.'' Jeff said._

''What's the problem.'' Jake said.

''_We've got Lucas here with a bottle of vodka and he won't hand it over.'' Jeff said._

''We'll be right there.'' Jake said and hung up the phone. ''I've found Luke. He's at the restaurant with a bottle of vodka.'' Jake told Nathan.

''What are we waiting for let's go.'' Nathan said.

Nathan, Peyton and Jake got to the restaurant. ''Luke did you drink any of it.'' Nathan asked when they found him.

''What's it matter I only got clean and sober for my children but there gone now.'' Lucas said.

''We found them they are at the hospital being checked over. Now did you drink any of the vodka.'' Nathan asked him.

Lucas shook his head no. ''I wanted to but then I kept thinking of the children and what would they think if they found out.'' Lucas said as he finally looked up at Nathan. They all saw the tears that were filling up in his eyes wanting to spill. ''Can we go to the hospital; I want to see my children.'' Lucas asked putting the bottle on the bar.

''Come on let's go.'' Nathan said.

Once in the car they headed back to Nathan's house to leave Peyton and Jake back. ''I'm proud of you Luke, even though you wanted to drink it you didn't.'' Peyton said.

''Can you tell Hales that he didn't drink it. We'll be back soon.'' Nathan said as he pulled out of his driveway and headed to the hospital. When they got to the hospital Nathan asked a nurse on where the children where.

''Right this way.'' The nurse said. Nathan and Lucas followed her when they got to a room she pointed to it and said, ''The doctor will be in shortly to talk to you.''

Lucas opened the door and when the children saw him they either ran our hopped over to him. ''Daddy.'' Was all Nathan and Lucas heard?

''I missed you guys so much.'' Lucas told them. He then noticed Dillon's foot in a cast and said. ''What did they do to you Dillon.''

''Nothing I fell when they pushed me into the van and broke my ankle as I tried to walk on it when we got out of the van. Before then I had just twisted it.'' Dillon explained.

After the doctor came in to prescribe some pain killers for Brandon and Dillon. Lucas said. ''Let's go home. Uncle Nathan will mind the medication.''

**AN- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that Brandon and Maya may come across older than 11 and 10 but think about they had to grow up fast they had to look after their younger brothers. I thought I would put in the part of Lucas wanting to drink as it shows he's not that strong without his kids. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-I've never been to an AA meeting before so I researched it and I'm sorry if it's wrong. This is 3 days after the last chapter.**

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." The group of people including Lucas said while standing in a circle.

After saying the prayer they all sat down. Lucas stood up and said, ''Hi I'm Lucas and I've been sober for 3 years.''

''Hi Lucas.'' Everyone in the meeting answered.

''On Saturday Night my 6 kids were taken by their mother and I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do so I headed to the restaurant where I work and went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka while my brother and friends sat at home thinking I was in the other room sleeping. I sat at the bar for 20 minutes before my brother came and although I wanted to drink I didn't, I just kept thinking about my kids, what would they say if I was to drink again, would I lose them to my brother and his wife forever and not just for 18 months till I was sober again. I just have to thank my brother and kids if it wasn't for them I would still be living in a rundown house drinking and using.'' Lucas told his story.

''I now reward Lucas with this token marking his 3 years of sobriety.'' The group leader said as he handed Lucas his token. Lucas then sat down and proceeded to listen to others and their stories.

At the end of the meeting Lucas and Nathan had cups of coffee and a biscuit while chatting to someone who was new to the meetings. After another hour of talking the two brothers left and headed back to Lucas' house where they were having a party to celebrate the twin's 4th birthday well that was what Lucas thought, they were also having a bit of a celebration for Lucas for getting his 3 years. When they got in Nathan went first then when Lucas entered. You could hear,

''Congrats daddy.'' By his kids.

''Congrats Uncle Lucas.'' By his nieces and nephews.

''Congrats Luke/Lucas.'' By everyone else.

''Thanks guys but it's nothing spectacular it's just 3 years.'' Lucas said after receiving a kiss from Maya.

The party had been going for an hour there had been many games played like pass the parcel where Shay won the present. Pin the tail on the donkey, Brandon won that game. They have beat a piñata, Nathan who was acting like a 4 year old won that. Cat and Mouse won by Patrick. What's the time Mr. Wolf won by Declan. They were now playing their last game called hunt the sweets ''Daddy I got all my sweets look.'' TJ said running over to Lucas.

''Okay everyone time for the cakes let's go.'' Lucas called out.

All the kids sat around the table with the twins at the top of the table. The all began to sing'' Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Patrick and Declan, Happy birthday to you.'' The older kids then sang.'' You were born in the zoo, with the monkeys and the donkeys and the big fat kangaroo.''

''Alright boys blow out the candles and don't forget to make a wish.'' Haley called out she then took a photo of then blowing the candles out.

''Let's hear it for the boys.'' Nathan called out then everyone cheered. Haley got more photos of the boys with all the other kids and one of them with Lucas. After the party was over Nathan and Haley along with Peyton and Jake headed home as Adam and Ava were getting tired. Dillon went with Nathan to spend the night as he didn't get to spend the night on Friday night last week.

''I'll see you tomorrow after school. Be good and listen to everything Uncle Nathan or Aunt Haley tells you to do.'' Lucas said. Before leaving Nathan also gave Brandon one of his painkillers.

Brooke was the last one to leave but ended up staying and helping Lucas to tidy up. ''How did your meeting go.'' Brooke asked after they had cleaned up and had now been sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

''The same as usual, my sponsor was there along with Nate. I told them about Saturday night and how I felt the urge to drink when the kids were taken.'' Lucas said.

''What is it like in rehab I mean I've heard people talk about having to go through detoxing first.'' Brooke said.

''I kind off done that before I went to rehab. I was in the hospital before the twin were born for 27 hours and by the time Nathan and Haley got there it was 36 hours, I hadn't had anything from before I took Lindsey to the hospital which was 36 hours prior to being taken to rehab.'' Lucas said.

''_**FLASHBACK''**_

_**It had been 36 hours from Lucas had a drink or any drugs. The twins were a mere 9 hours old. 7 year old Maya and 6 year old Brandon were sitting on the floor beside Lucas who had 4 year old Dillon in one arm and 2 year old TJ in the other, he was sitting outside the room where his twins sons were, they were screaming they had been born as heroin addicts as Lindsey couldn't be bothered to stop using while she was pregnant. ''You are not taking my kids from me.'' Lucas said.**_

''_**I'm sorry sir but your children are not living in a safe environment we have to remove them.'' The social worker said.**_

''_**My brother is going to take them he is on his way from Tree Hill. Please he shouldn't be much longer.'' Lucas said.**_

_**Before anyone could say anything Lucas began to sweat and shake. ''Daddy what's wrong.'' Maya cried taking TJ and Dillon from him.**_

''_**Do you know when your daddy last had any of the bad things that he takes.'' The social worker asked Maya.**_

''_**Before we left for the hospital.'' Maya said as she tried to stop crying.**_

_**When Nathan arrived Lucas was being violently sick into a bucket. ''You could have moved his kids so they didn't have to see this.'' Nathan yelled at the social workers.**_

''_**He won't let us until his brother and wife get here.'' The social worker answered.**_

''_**Well were here now. Hales take the kids down to the other waiting room.'' Nathan said. Nathan waited until Haley and the kids were gone before kneeling down beside the brother he hadn't seen or heard from in 6 years unless it was his niece calling about having new brothers. ''Luke nod your head if you can, are you serious about going to rehab.'' Nathan asked.**_

_**Lucas looked at Nathan and said. ''Yeah, but will you and Haley take the kids I don't want them staying with Lindsey and if they go into foster care it will be harder to get them back and they might split them up.''**_

''_**Of course Haley and I will take them, we'll take all 6 kids to ours. We'll get the twins transferred to Tree Hill Memorial. Come on lets go say goodbye and get you off to rehab, I'll get Hales to get the twins transferred.'' Nathan said helping Lucas to stand.**_

_**Lucas bent down to his kids and hugged them goodbye before he and Nathan left for he nearest rehab clinic that would take him.**_

''_**END OF FLASHBACK''**_

''The social worker let the kids stand there and watch you be sick.'' Brooke asked shocked.

''Yeah, all because I wouldn't let them touch them. They were going to take them away from me.'' Lucas said.

''Hey mom Hannah has fallen asleep.'' Anthony had came into the kitchen and said.

Brooke looked at the time and saw that it was 8.30pm. ''It's that time already. It's past Shay and Hannah's bedtime. I'll have to get going. Maybe we can finish this conversation another day.'' Brooke said with a smile. She handed the house keys to Anthony as they all walked into the living room. ''Go you guys on over and Emily will you get Shay into his PJ's, I'm going to get Hannah.'' Brooke told her kids. The kids all said bye to one another before going to do as Brooke asked them.

Lucas walked Brooke to the door. ''Hey Brooke I know we only met but I was wondering if you wanted to go out some night just the two of us.'' Lucas asked as Brooke reached the gate of his garden.

''Like a date.'' Brooke asked.

''Like a date if that's what you want.'' Lucas said.

''Sure a date sounds nice. Text me with your plans for our date.'' Brooke said with a smile.

Lucas closed the door then proceeded to get the twins and TJ ready for bed. ''So dad what are you going to do for this date with Brooke.'' Maya asked as she and Brandon sat beside him on the couch ready to watch a movie before they had to go to bed.

''I don't know what I'm going to do. So what movie are we watching.'' Lucas said.

''We are watching Karate Kid with Jackie Chan and Jaden Smith in it.'' Brandon said. Maya disappeared really quickly into the kitchen before coming back out with a bowl of chips and 3 cans of cola. Both kids cuddled up beside Lucas to enjoy the move and time they had with their dad.

**AN-How to play cat and mouse- '****Put on some music and the kids have to squeak and scuttle about like mice. The moment the music stops, the kids must be as still and as 'quiet as a mouse'. Anyone seen moving or making a noise is caught by the cat (you) and is out of the game.' How to play what's the time Mr Wolf-'This is not a new toddler party game but I've included it, as the little ones just love the excitement and anticipation. You or another child can be Mr Wolf and as you walk away, the children all follow you. They then say loudly "What's the time Mr Wolf?" and the wolf replies "It's 3 o'clock" or any time that he wishes. However when the wolf answers "its 12 o'clock and dinner time", the kids have to all run away with the wolf running after them. The person he catches or the last one home is the next Mr Wolf'. How to play hunt the sweets- 'All children love sweets and the achievement of finding something. Hide some sweets around the garden or house and get the children to find them. It's best to restrict the children to a certain number each and to give them a paper cup to collect them in.' Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	7. BIRTHDAYS

**At the moment it's March 2017**

**Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Peyton are turning 30 on their next birthday**

**Jake only turned 29**

**Haley is turning 29 soon**

**Lucas kids**

**Lucas-29-November/15th/1987**

Maya-11-Febuary/17th/2006

Brandon-10-Febuary/18th/2007

Dillon-8-December/5th/2009

TJ-6-September/27th/2011

Patrick-4-March/4th/2013

Declan-4-March/4th/2013

_**Lucas got out of rehab-26-March/4**__**th**__**/2014**_

**Brooke's kids**

**Brooke-29-September-4th-1987**

Emily-12-August/5th/2005

Anthony-10-October/31st/2007

Alexis-8-November/16th/2009

Shay-5-January/19th/2010

Hannah-2-March/1st/2015

**Naley's Kids**

**Haley-29-May/6th/1988**

**Nathan-29-November/15th/1987**

Jamie-8-December/1st/2009

Adam-2-April/16th/2015

**Jeyton's kids**

**Peyton-29-July/31st/1987**

**Jake-March-2nd/1988**

Jenny-13-June/26th/2004

Connor-8-August/31st/2009

Ava-1-Febuary/20th/2016

**Help if you can I'm looking for a story its a naley one but cooper has a daughter, Lucas is married to Taylor and have a kid and his last name is roe, nathan and haley meet in the first chapter while on vaccation. I read it back in may and i can't remeber the name of it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN- Some of the ideas belong to Long Live Brucas and JustLikeBrookeDavis who wrote part of the dating scene. **

((((Brooke just got done dropping her kids of at Nathan and Haley's so she could get ready to get out on her date with Lucas. Its 1:45 right now and he would be there at 3:00 to pick her up she has no clue what they will be doing. No matter how much she has begged him to tell her he wouldn't he just said to wear something casual. So Brooke goes into her bathroom to take a shower 20 minutes later she is done and is picking out an outfit. She goes with skinny jeans and a red halter. Then she goes into her bathroom and does her hair and makeup which takes forever because she has no clue what she should do with her hair eventually she decides to leave it down and curly.

Over at Luke's house it's pretty much the same thing he already brought his kids over to Nathan and Haley's. When he dropped them off Nathan was telling him how happy he was for him that he finally might have found someone he could love. It's 2:00 when he decides he should start getting ready himself because he already finished packing their picnic basket that they are going to take to the beach. In the basket he packed Brooke's favourite foods,strawberries, tuna sandwiches, chicken sandwiches, chocolate cake, potato chips, and some grape juice. Along with paper plates plastic cups, napkins and plastic forks and knives.So he goes up the stairs and in to his bathroom and takes a shower 20 minutes later he comes out and gets dressed in jeans and a nice blue shirt. He decides to do something different with his hair and uses some gel to spike it up. When he is done getting ready he puts everything in his car and makes his way over to Brooke's house across the street. He is right on time and he knocks on the door and waits for her to answer, when she does he is blown away with how beautiful she looks.

"Wow you look gorgeous" Lucas says almost speechless

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" Brooke says with a huge smile on her face

"So you ready to go?" He asks her holding his hand out

"Yes I am but can you please tell me where you are taking me now?" She begs while she is walking out of her house and locking up then she takes his hand and they start walking to his car across the street

"Not yet I want that to be a surprise" He says as they reach his car and he opens the door for her, she gets in and he shuts the door then head over to his side and gets in. Then they are off to the place Brooke is dying to find out he is taking her

Once they start driving they start talking about their kids and how well they are doing in school. Brooke and Lucas keep stealing glances at each other the whole way to the beach. Once they get to the beach Brooke is really surprised to find out that this is where their date is going to happen.

"Wow Luke the beach this is wonderful no one has ever been this thoughtful to me ever" She says truthfully

"Well you deserve the best Pretty Girl" He says with a huge smile on his face as he grabs the picnic basket and they start walking along the beach to find a place to eat.)))))

''So what foods have you got.'' Brooke asked once they found a spot on the beach and Lucas had put a blanket down for them to sit on.

''I have strawberries, tuna sandwiches, chicken sandwiches, chocolate cake, potato chips, and some grape juice couldn't get champagne as I can't drink it so grape juice will have to do.'' Lucas said.

''My favourite foods. How did you know? Don't worry about the champagne it's too early to drink anyway.'' Brooke said.

''I had Maya ask Emily what foods you liked.'' Lucas said.

''Good choice. So what made you pick here for the date Brooke said taking the plate of food Lucas handed to her.

''I wanted something casual and some place where we could relax and not have any pressure. This is my first date since high school.'' Lucas said.

''My first since high school too, considering Felix was my first boyfriend. Let's do 20 questions.'' Brooke said. ''Your favourite colour.''

''Blue. What's yours.'' Lucas said.

''Red. My favourite book is how to kill a mocking bird. What's yours.'' Brooke said.

''Mice of men by Steinbeck.'' Lucas said. After another 16 questions they were on their last question.

''What age where you went you lost your virginity.'' Brooke asked.

''14 and it was with Taylor who is Haley's older sister.'' Lucas said. ''What age were you.'' He added.

''I was 15 and I can't remember who it was I was drunk when it happened.'' Brooke said. ''Your lost your virginity with your sister in laws older sister. Brooke asked him.

''Yeah it was at a party for the basketball team and it just happened, trust me these last 3 years where I've been joining them for thanksgiving and Haley's family is there it can get a little awkward.'' Lucas said.

''Does Nathan and Haley have your kids.'' She asked Lucas.

''Yeah but Peyton and Jake are joining them.'' Lucas said. ''Does your ex no where you are.'' Lucas asked her.

''No but he knows the Nathan is from Tree Hill and that I became friends with Nathan in college so he may come here to see if Nathan knows where I am.'' Brooke said looking over at Lucas who was lying on his side with his head in his hand propped up on his elbow. ''I'm not really scared of him finding me, it's my kids I'm scared for, he threatened to hurt them the next time and not me.'' Brooke told him. ''What about you and your parents are you going to forgive them.'' Brooke asked him.

''I have nothing to forgive my parents for. I'm just scared encase they can't forgive me. I put the lives of their grandchildren in danger.'' Lucas said.

''I'm sure they would forgive you. I mean you're really trying now to make it up to your kids and make it right. Do the kids ever see your parents.'' Brooke asked.

''When they lived with Nathan and Haley they saw them and Dillon will see them sometimes when they call round to visit Nathan on a Saturday and he's there.'' Lucas said. ''You close to your parents.'' Lucas asked.

''No I was raised by nannies while they went on business trips until I was 14 then I was left to look after myself.'' Brooke said. ''you don't have to answer this if it's to personal but how did you become addicted to drugs.'' Brooke asked him.

''I was 18 and Maya was just over 3 months old when Keller the guy who hit Brandon. Told me the best thing to do was to take sleeping pills that way I won't be tried when it came to having to go to school. And from that it just escalated into taking other drugs and drinking.'' Lucas said. ''I lost my scholarship to Duke after that.'' He added.

''Was it for basketball your scholarship.'' Brooke asked.

''Yeah, I could be living like Nathan if I didn't listen to Keller. What did you want to be when you grew up or did you always want to be a doctor.'' Lucas said.

''I wanted to become a fashion designer, then I had Emily and that was the end of my dream. What time is it? I told Nathan I would be back by 5 to get my crazy kids.'' Brooke asked Lucas.

''It's 4.30. I guess we should be heading then.'' Lucas said as he stood up he put his hand out to help Brooke up then they both started to pack up the basket. They walked back to Lucas' car. ''Can we do this again sometime only I'll take you somewhere else other than the beach.'' Lucas asked Brooke once they were in the car.

''I would love too and the beach was perfect. I had fun really I did.'' Brooke said. ''When are you going to get your kids.'' Brooke asked him.

''I was thinking that I might just leave them there, they enjoy being at Nathan and Haley's. They wouldn't notice if I moved away.'' Lucas said smiling. ''After I drop you off. Then I have to drop Brandon off at his dance class.'' Lucas said.

''You love your kids too much to just leave them. Is his classes taking any new students.'' Brooke asked.

''I could find out tonight when I drop him off. Why who wants to join.'' Lucas said.

''Anthony he has dance classes in New York then I moved.'' Brooke said.

Lucas reached over and held her hand. ''I'll let you know later after I drop him off. If Brandon asks they might let him join.'' He said.

''I take it that the teachers love Brandon.'' Brooke said.

''You have met Brandon; there's not a shy bone in his body he will do whatever the teachers ask of him. He had too much self confidence and self esteem. Monday to Friday he spends at least 20 minutes in the bathroom fixing his hair.'' Lucas said. ''You and the kids want to join all of us on Friday at his competition.'' Lucas asked her as they pulled into their street.

''We would love to see him dance.'' Brooke said. Lucas pulled up outside his house and got out of the car before opening Brooke's door and helping her out. They walked hand in hand to Brooke's door. ''I had fun today. It was one of my best dates.'' Brooke said before reaching up and kissing him.

''You know Brooke it's not right to kiss another man when you have a husband who is standing right here.'' They both heard someone say.

''Felix what are you doing here.'' Brooke said still standing close to Lucas.

''You see my _wife_ took off with my kids.'' Felix said putting an emphasis on the word wife. ''Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with it. Do you.'' He shouted as he came closer to Brooke. ''I'll take her inside if you don't mind.'' Felix said to Lucas.

''Actually I do mind and she isn't going inside with you.'' Lucas said putting an arm around her.

''W-What do you w-want Felix.'' Brooke stuttered.

''My kids I told you the next time you did anything stupid it would be one of your precious children that gets it.'' Felix said. ''So where are they.'' He said.

''With a friend of mine and they are spending the night there.'' Brooke said. They were both unaware that Lucas had just sent a text message to Nathan. Brooke's ex is here and I don't know what to do.

''Well go and get them now or get your friend to bring them here.'' Felix said.

''I can't they took them out of town for the night.'' Brooke said.

''You always were a crappy liar, so go and get them I'll be waiting.'' Felix said with a smile that made Brooke squirm.

''She can't get them Felix because my wife has taken them out of town.'' Nathan said as he stepped out of his car.

''Nathan how have you been I haven't seen you since we all graduated from UCLA. How is the NBA treating you.'' Felix asked.

''I've been great. NBA has been good to me too, but I don't think you deserved those answers considering I wouldn't call us friends or even old friends the only one I was friends with was Brooke.'' Nathan said. ''And if I ever here that you have touched one of her kids of her ever again I will personally escort you to the first police station I see.'' Nathan said.

''What has she been telling you I've never touched her or my kids. I come home from work one day to see that my wife has packed all her and the kids clothes and has left. Then I turn up here and she's making out with someone else.'' Felix said playing the caring husband and father. ''I would say she lied so that no one really knew that she was having an affair behind my back.'' Felix added.

''She hasn't been having an affair because she just met Luke last week when she moved here and if I was to ask Luke here what has been said since you arrived I will believe him and what he says.'' Nathan said. ''So Luke what has Felix said since he has been here.'' Nathan asked Lucas.

''He said, do you really think I'm going to let you get away with it. Do you. And I told you the next time you did anything stupid it would be one of your precious children that gets it.'' Lucas told Nathan.

''You're going to believe some stranger over someone you have known since college.'' Felix said.

''No I'm going to trust someone I've known for 29 years. And you see Luke is my brother my twin brother and I can tell when he is lying.'' Nathan said. ''Now you are going to sign these forms and then get the hell out of Tree Hill and if I ever see you around here again, I won't be held responsible for my actions.'' Nathan said as he took a pen and the forms from Brooke who had arrived back outside.

''What are they.'' Felix said.

''Divorce papers and it also states that you have no rights to my kids and as for everything else you can keep besides my car.'' Brooke said.

''I sign these and I won't be helping you with anything that also includes money.'' Felix said.

''I don't want anything to do with you Felix. I want you out of my life and out of my kids lives.'' Brooke said.

''You know I heard about you having a brother and trust me Brooke he won't stay of the drugs or the alcohol.'' Felix said to both Brooke and Nathan.

''At least when I was on the drugs and alcohol I never raised my hand to my partner or kids.'' Lucas said.

''Just sigh the papers and you can go back to New York and leave us alone. Find a new wife one that will do whatever you ask of them.'' Brooke said as Nathan handed him the forms.

Felix signed the forms and left. ''You guys coming to get your kids.'' Nathan asked looking at them.

''Yeah.'' Lucas said as they all headed to their separate cars.

''Daddy, your back.'' Patrick said running to Lucas once he came through the doors.

''Of course I'm back. Did you think I was going to leave you here.'' Lucas said as the others came and gave him a hug. Brooke's kids hugged her before going off to play again.

''So is everything okay now.'' Haley asked.

''Yeah thanks to Nathan Felix signed the divorce papers and his parental rights over to me.'' Brooke said.

''Although I want to know what Felix meant when he said, 'Then I turn up here and she's making out with someone else.'' Nathan said with a raised eyebrow.

''Don't know what he's talking about. I'm going to go get my kids and go Brandon has got his dance class.'' Lucas said trying to stand up when Peyton pushed him back down.

''Nice try now spill.'' Peyton said.

''Brooke and I kissed. Get over it.'' Lucas said. ''But I really do have to go or Brandon is going to be late.'' Lucas said as he once again tried to get up.

''No he won't be, his class isn't till 7.30 and it's only 5.30.'' Nathan said. ''We can talk. We'll leave out the kiss.'' Nathan said. He was happy that his brother might have found someone to love and possibly spend the rest of his life with and he liked Brooke she was a good friend and was really nice.

The adults sat talking before Lucas really did have to leave. He drove home so that Brandon could get changed then he headed to the class. Maya sat in the car with the others while Lucas brought Brandon up. ''Hey don't forget to ask your teachers if Anthony can join. I'll see ya at 9.00.'' Lucas said.

Brandon went into the class and the teacher said, ''Okay class we have a competition on Friday and as a big group at the end we are going to do Michael Jackson's Thriller.'' The class practiced the Thriller for the next hour and a half before they all got ready to go home.

''Miss Gatina I have a friend who just moved here from New York and he used to attend hip hop classes their can he join our classes.'' Brandon asked the teacher.

''He can start next week okay is your dad coming up or do you have to go down.'' Miss Gatina said.

''I have to go down to him.'' Brandon said.

''I'll walk you down. Skills be back in a minute just bringing Brandon down to the doors to his dad.'' Miss Gatina said.

They walked down the stairs and out through the front doors to where Lucas was sitting in his car with the others. ''Hey Rachel.'' Lucas said when he saw them.

''Luke. Okay Brandon see you and your friend next week. Bye.'' Rachel said.

Brandon got into the car and they headed home. When they got home Lucas allowed Brandon and Maya to go across to Brooke's house to tell her that Anthony could join while he put the others to bed. ''Hey Anthony is your mom here.'' Brandon said.

''Come on in.'' Anthony said bringing them in. ''Mom Brandon and Maya are here.'' He said after entering the living room.

''Hey guys is ever thing okay.'' Brooke asked the two.

''My dad told me to ask my dance teachers about Anthony joining and they said he could come to the class next week because of the competition this week he can't join until then.'' Brandon said.

''Thank you for asking.'' Brooke said. ''I'll see you out.'' Brooke told them when they go to the doors Brooke said, ''be careful crossing the road.'' Brooke stood at the door and watched them cross she then saw Lucas open the door and when he looked ok they shared a smile.


	9. Chapter 8

Lucas Scott pulled up outside Tree Hill's Dance Academy with his kids. He saw Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Brooke and all the kids waiting outside. Brandon was dressed in a baggy tracksuit. ''Hey Brandon. You ready.'' Nathan asked him.

''Yeah, I'm going to go in. Where will I meet you after the competition is over.'' Brandon asked.

''I'll meet you at the backstage doors.'' Lucas said. ''Then we'll go for ice-cream or anything you want.'' Lucas told him.

Brandon ran in to the academy and to backstage where his dance teachers and the others from his group and the other academies that was there. ''Hey Brandon.'' Lisa Hamilton called out.

''Hey Lisa. Where's Allie.'' Brandon asked as he sat on the floor beside her.

''She's coming now. So do you think you guys will win the double act.'' Lisa asked him. She was the only person who didn't have a partner so she didn't do the double act as the Rachel and Skill prefer the kids to dance in boy/girl groups.

''Right. Hopefully we can again. So in the next competition you might be able to do the double act. A friend of mine is going to join on Monday.'' Brandon said. ''Hey Allie.'' Brandon said when she sat down beside them.

''Hey.'' Allie Murray said.

''So Brandon was just saying I might have a partner for the next competition.'' Lisa said to her best friend.

''Really who.'' Allie asked.

''The new guy Anthony Davis from our class is going to join on Monday.'' Brandon said.

Rachel and Skills interrupted them as they came over and got the whole group together and began talking to them.

The others all went inside not long after Brandon and took their seats near the front. ''Hey Brooke thanks for coming.'' Lucas said.

''It's no problem I would love to see Brandon dance. Why did you ask me to come any way.'' Brooke asked him.

Before Lucas could say anything Jamie called out, ''Grandma, grandpa what are you guys doing here.''

''Well Brandon invited us here to see him dance.'' Karen Scott answered as she took a seat.

Brooke sent a knowing look to Lucas, she had a feeling that told her that he allowed Brandon to call his parents and invite them. ''Brandon is really good grandma.'' Jamie said before going back and sitting beside Dillon, Conor and Alexis.

''Hey mom, dad.'' Nathan said. He was kind of surprised that Lucas hasn't moved seats yet.

''Hi son. It looks like Brandon has most of the fans in this place.'' Keith said.

''He probably does have. So this is Brooke and some of the kids belong to her. I was friends with her at UCLA.'' Nathan said.

''Hello Brooke it's nice to meet you.'' Karen said.

''You too I have heard alot about you.'' Brooke said.

''Whatever Nathan says about us don't listen to him.'' Keith said joking.

''I haven't talked to Brooke about you guys.'' Nathan said. ''Must of been Luke when you guys went out on Tuesday.'' Nathan added.

''Again whatever has been said don't listen to it.'' Keith said still joking with her.

''Daddy why did you let Brandon invite them it you're not comfortable with them here.'' Maya asked as she was sitting beside Lucas.

''Brandon has always wanted them to come and see him dance. They haven't been to one since I got out of rehab. You know I always do what is best for you guys.'' Lucas said. He had yet to even acknowledge his parents.

Before anything else could be said the lights went out and Rachel and Skills came onto the stage. ''Tonight while some of the other academies are still getting ready. The Tree Hill dance academy has a special treat for you.'' Rachel said. ''So join us in welcoming the children from Tree Hill Dance academy to the stage while they perform the Michael Jackson hit the thriller.'' She then added.

The curtains lifted and it showed kids from the ages of 4 to 18 on the stage. The music then started

_**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed**_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

Everyone stood up and clapped as the young dancers finished the performance. Rachel and Skills led the group backstage while a man took to the stage ready to get the completion under way. ''Hello and welcome to our hip hop competition. My name is Marvin McFadden and I will be your announcer for the night.'' Marvin said.

The competition had been going on for an hour now. ''Now we are going to welcome 10 year old Brandon Scott to the stage to dance to Club Can't Handle Me Right Now.'' Marvin said.

_**You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)**_

Hey  
I own the light and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that scarface player  
Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like money all the girls just melt  
Want to many all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, Models, standin on chairs  
Fall out coz that's the business  
All out it's so ridiclous  
Zone out so much attention  
Scream out I'm in the building (hey! )  
They watchin I know this  
I'm rockin I'm rolling  
I'm holding, I know it  
You know it

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)

Hey  
Still feelin myself I'm like outta control  
Can't stop now more shots lets go  
Ten more rounds can I get a Kato  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
Came to party to I came no more  
Celebrate coz that's all I know  
Tip the groupies takin off their clothes  
Grand finale' like superbowl  
Go hard run the show  
That's right wild out got money to blow  
More light more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype I do it big all over the globe  
Yeah!

I said it  
Go tell it  
Confetti  
Who ready?  
I'm ready!  
You ready!  
Lets get it!

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )

You got me watchin now (hey)  
Got my attention now (hey)  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
I am a ladies man  
Come and be my lady and...  
We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh  
Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere  
Take you up out of this club and in my new limo  
Fly you all around the world  
What you want baby girl  
Are you ready to go now!

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
Lets celebrate now  
(Put your hands up! )  
You know who shut it down!

When Brandon had finished there were a more people to dance another hour had passed before Brandon and Allie were coming back out to the stage.

_**Na na naii**_

Watch me while I stand here  
Watch my feet, my stance, my body language  
I'm not someone to be messed with  
I'm a fox on a mission  
You know you're challenging the best here  
It's gonna be real hard  
But I'm gonna be okay  
As long as I try real hard  
I'm always gonna find my way  
I'ma find my way

I'ma stand up like a soldier  
I'ma get them 'til it's over  
I'll keep marching to the beat  
'til there's bruises on my feet  
Now I'm falling to my knees

'Cause I'm gonna take this all the way  
It's now or never  
I'll break what's in my way  
I'ma stand up like a soldier  
Tonight I'm gonna take over

'Cause I know everything's gonna be alright  
Now you're standing her right by my side  
And we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
Everything's gonna be okay  
The streets will lighten up my way  
So we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on

Not in a million years  
Did I think my feet would bring me this far  
So much frustration, sleepless nights  
Now that I'm in charge  
At first no one gave me the time of day  
Now I'm left on my own to show the way  
My sisters, brothers from other mothers  
Can we take this all the way  
Could of kicked us to the curb  
These days are so hard to get heard  
We gonna stand up like a solder  
Get everything we deserve (trust)  
At first everyone was cautious  
When we brought in something new  
But after weeks of practicing  
We knew exactly what to do  


_**I'ma stand up like a soldier  
I'ma get them 'til it's over  
I'll keep marching to the beat  
'til there's bruises on my feet  
Now I'm falling to my knees  
'Cause I'm gonna take this all the way  
It's now or never  
I'll break what's in my way  
I'ma stand up like a soldier  
Tonight I'm gonna take over  
**_

'_**Cause I know everything's gonna be alright  
Now you're standing her right at my side  
And we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
Everything's gonna be okay  
The streets will lighten up my way  
So we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
'Cause I know everything's gonna be alright  
Now you're standing her right at my side  
And we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on  
Everything's gonna be okay  
The streets will lighten up my way  
So we dance on, dance on, we gonna dance on  
Ain't gonna work for life when we know we can dance on**_

''Now we have sadly came to the end of our show. But before we do end we will announce our winners. We have best male and female from each age group. Best double act from each age group. And overall best male and female.'' Marvin said.

Marvin had announced the winners for best female from the ages of 4 to 9 he was now announcing be female for the 10 age group. ''And the winner from the group 0f 10 year olds for best female is Lisa Hamilton.'' Lisa went up to get her trophy. Marvin continued to announce the rest of the winners before moving on to best male. He was now at the 10 age group. ''And the winner for best male from the group of 10 year olds is Brandon Scott.'' Brandon went up to get his trophy and stand beside the other winners. Marvin continued to announce the winners for the rest of the male category before moving to the double acts he read out the winners till he came to the 10 year olds. ''And the winner for the best double act is Allie Murray and Brandon Scott.'' Marvin announced. Brandon left his other trophy with Lisa before going to get the double act trophy with Allie. They both went to stand with the other winners. ''Now for the overall best male and female and the winners are Brandon Scott and Allie Murray.'' Once again Brandon and Allie went to get their trophies. ''To see the show out the kids from Tree Hill Dance Academy are going to dance for us.'' Marvin said. Rachel and Skills took the trophies from the winners from their academy.

_**It's time to begin  
Now count it in  
5, 6, 7, 8!**_

My bootscootin' baby  
Is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western  
My dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo  
A cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine  
Better get in line  
5, 6, 7, 8!

My bootscootin' baby  
Is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western  
My dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo  
A cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine  
Better get in line  
5, 6, 7, 8!

Foot kickin'  
Finger clickin'  
Leather slappin'  
Hand clappin'  
Hip bumpin'  
Music thumpin'  
Knee hitchin'  
Heel and toe  
Floor scuffin'  
Leg shufflin'  
Big grinnin'  
Body spinnin'  
Rompin' stompin'  
Pumpin' jumpin'  
Slidin' glidin'  
Here we go!

My bootscootin' baby  
Is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western  
My dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo  
A cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine  
Better get in line  
5, 6, 7, 8!

Tush pushin'  
Thunder footin'  
Cowgirl twistin'  
No resistin'  
Drums bangin'  
Steel twanging  
Two steppin'  
End to end  
Hardwood crawlin'  
Some four wallin'  
Rug cuttin'  
Cowboy struttin'  
Burnin' yearnin'  
Windin' grindin'  
Let's begin the dance again!

My bootscootin' baby  
Is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western  
My dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo  
A cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine  
Better get in line  
5, 6, 7, 8!

You're mine, all mine my Bubba

Gonna rope you in  
So count me in  
5, 6, 7, 8!

My bootscootin' baby  
Is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western  
My dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo  
A cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine  
Better get in line  
5, 6, 7, 8!

My bootscootin' baby  
Is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western  
My dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo  
A cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine  
Better get in line  
5, 6, 7, 8!

After the kids had finished dancing, everyone began to leave the academy. ''Nate I'm going to go and get Brandon.'' Lucas said to Brandon. ''Kids stay with Uncle Nate.'' Lucas said to his kids.

Nathan took Patrick and Declan's hand while Maya held TJ's hand. ''We'll meet you by the cars.'' Nathan said to Lucas as Lucas left to go and get Brandon. ''Are you guys heading off now or waiting to see Brandon.'' Nathan asked his parents.

''We would like to see Brandon but it's your brother who may not like it.'' Keith said.

''Lucas has just sat within a few feet of you for the last 2 hours, I'm sure he can handle another 5 minutes while you see Brandon after all it was him who invited you.'' Nathan said as he headed towards the cars.

Everyone stood in silence as they waited for Brandon and Lucas to come out. They didn't have to wait long as they saw him coming out carrying one of his trophies and a goody bag of sweets. Lucas had the other 2 trophies. ''Hi.'' Brandon said to Karen and Keith.

''Hi sweetheart. You were really good up there. So your grandfather and I waited to say congratulations for winning as many as you did.'' Karen said.

''Thank you for coming.'' Brandon said as he gave Karen and Keith a hug.

''We wouldn't have missed it. We were glad when we got your invitation to come.'' Keith said. ''How are you Lucas.'' Keith asked his youngest son.

''Fine.'' Lucas answered. ''Kids are we ready to go. Brandon has decided that he wants ice cream.'' Lucas said.

''Yeah.'' Lucas' kids shouted.

''See ya tomorrow night at Halo.'' Lucas said. As they didn't have their usual Friday night at Halo they were going on Saturday instead.

''See ya.'' Was called out from everyone.

Brooke and her kids were the next to leave. ''why can't we get more than one word from your brother and you all get full conversations.'' Karen asked.

''I don't know that's Lucas for you. He stopped having full conversations with you before he even started with the drugs and alcohol. And I get a full conversations from him because I don't bring up the drugs and alcohol like you guys do everytime he is around long enough and besides I looked after his kids for a year and I visited him while he was in rehab you two didn't.'' Nathan said as Haley got the kids in the car.

''He wouldn't have wanted us there to visit him.'' Karen said.

''The first 3 visits I had with him he didn't want me there. But I told him I wasn't bringing the kids to see him till he talked to me first and told me how he was and what was going on. He may not have wanted you there but he need his family there to support him especially his parents.'' Nathan said. ''I'm going to head home it's past the boys bedtime.'' Nathan said to his parents. ''We'll see you at Halo tomorrow night.'' Nathan said before heading home followed by Peyton and Jake then Karen and Keith.

After getting Ice-cream Lucas and the kids headed home and watched a movie before they all fell asleep on the floor. The next morning and Lucas made breakfast for his kids. After breakfast Brandon went outside with Anthony to throw a football around. They had been throwing it around for an hour back n forth across the road when the ball landed on the road after Anthony threw it. Brandon looked for any cars before going onto the road to get it when a car out of nowhere came and hit him. Anthony ran into the house to get Brooke who told Emily to stay in the house with the younger ones and to phone an ambulance. Brooke ran out to check on Brandon. ''Anthony run over and get Lucas. Tell him the ambulance is on its way. Brooke looked around and saw that the car was gone.

Anthony banged on the door when Maya answered it. ''Leave the door on its hinges.'' Maya said.

''Tell your dad that Brandon has been knocked down and the ambulance is on its way.'' Anthony said.

''DAD.'' Maya called out. When Lucas came running into the hall Maya said. ''Brandon has been knocked down. Brooke is with him and has already called the ambulance.''

''Lucas didn't say anything he pushed past the 2 kids and ran out to Brandon. ''Uncle Nathan. Brandon has been hit by a car can you come to the house.'' Maya said when someone picked up the phone on the other end.

Lucas was by Brandon's side in an instant when the police and ambulance came into view. The police asked what happened and who saw it. But all Anthony could say was ''It was a New York license plate. It looked like dad's car.''

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. For anyone who has seen the trailer for this story and saw Allie and Lisa in it. They are only 10 in this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN-Some strong words in this chapter. Brandon's dance group is called xtreme. The homework is based on what we do in . I'm not too sure on how the homework in the US**.

Lucas had been sat in the waiting room of Tree Hill Memorial hospital for over an hour now. As soon as the paramedics arrived at the hospital they took Brandon straight into surgery. Nathan, Brooke and Peyton were sat with him waiting to hear any news on Brandon, ''Why the fuck won't anyone tell me what the hell is going on with my son.'' Lucas shouted.

''He's in surgery bro. No news is good news. Right.'' Nathan said.

''He's 10 years old Nate. He's had a crap life already he doesn't need this.'' Lucas said all his anger was gone. He was now reduced to tears. ''I can't lose him.'' Lucas said.

Peyton walked over and sat beside him and brought him in for a hug. ''I'll admit you were a lousy father for the first 6 years of his life. But these last 3 years since you have been out of rehab you have given all 6 of them everything they need. The kids love you more than anything. Brandon and Maya are so proud of you.'' Peyton said.

''Because of me and my mistakes he had to grow up quicker than he should have. The other week he came home with an A star on his homework.'' Lucas said.

''What's wrong with that. You should be proud of that.'' Peyton said as she rubbed her hand up and down Lucas' back.

''He had to write about the effects of drugs and alcohol.'' Lucas said. ''Other kids probably had to get help from their parents. I didn't even know until I saw his paper. He's 10, he shouldn't know that kind of stuff on his own.'' Lucas said.

Before anyone could answer a woman with short grey hair and glasses approached them, ''Mr Scott, my name is Ms Anne Brown, I'm with social services. I would like to speak with you about your son.'' Anne said.

''Sure.'' Lucas said.

''Could you tell me where you were today.'' Anne asked.

''I was in my house. With my kids.'' Lucas said. ''I didn't hurt my son. Some crazy driver did.'' Lucas said.

''I just have to ask these questions to go into your file and considering this is the 2nd time this week that one of your children have been in the hospital.'' Anne said. ''Why weren't you watching him.'' She added.

''He was with a mate playing football in front of the house. I had an 8, 6 and two 4 year olds to look after in the house my 6 year old son fell over and cut his knee and I had to clean it. If it was one of them I would understand the questioning because I should have been watching them. But Brandon is 10 years old and was with another boy the same age as him. His parents weren't watching him.'' Lucas said.

''Why not bring Brandon inside with you while you did that.'' Anne asked.

''He was playing. Just because of my pass doesn't mean I'm not a good father. I love my kids more than anything and yeah I was a alcoholic and a drug addict but I have been clean for 3 years now and my kids have never been in hospital for any serious injuries other than now and the last time they were in hospital was after they were kidnapped by their drug addicted mother and her boyfriend. I have witness that saw her boyfriend hit him in the restaurant.'' Lucas said.

''He doesn't need this right now can't you do this another time.'' Brooke said. ''My son was with Brandon and I was not watching my son.'' Brooke added.

''It's because of his past that he is being treated like this. When it isn't fair.'' Peyton said.

''I'm just doing my job. I'm not asking him all these questions because of his past.'' Anne said.

''Is the family of Brandon Scott here.'' A doctor came out and called out.

Lucas stood up and walked over to him, ''I'm his father. Is he okay.'' Lucas asked.

''My name is Dr Doug Ross and I was the one performing the surgery on your son. Brandon has a broken arm and there was some internal bleeding in his abdomen which we were able to stop. And a few cuts and bruises. He is being transferred into a room and you should be able to see him shortly. I'll have a nurse come show you to his room shortly.'' Dr Ross said.

''Thank you Dr.'' Lucas said and went back to sit down.

''Lucas I'm so sorry. If I didn't agree to go out on that date and kiss you, Brandon wouldn't be in the hospital.'' Brooke said.

''It wasn't your fault Brooke I asked you to go out on a date knowing that you had an ex husband who was abusive. But the important thing is that Brandon is going to be okay.'' Lucas said as a nurse came out and brought Lucas down to Brandon's room. When Lucas walked into the he saw Brandon lying on the hospital bed, he looked you so young lying there. ''I'm so sorry son.'' Lucas said as he took a seat beside him.

Lucas sat talking to him and read him an interview that was from the dance group diversity. It had been over an hour, ''dad.'' Lucas heard a soft voice call.

Lucas looked down at the bed and saw that Brandon was awake. ''Hey buddy.'' Lucas said. ''Why don't you have a drink.'' Lucas said helping him take a drink from a cup.

''Did I only break my arm.'' Brandon asked.

''No you had to have surgery you had internal bleeding in your abdomen so you will probably be a bit sore.'' Lucas said.

''How long will I have to be in hospital for.'' Brandon said.

''I might keep you in here for at least 2 days.'' Dr Ross said as he came into the room.

''Will I be able to dance with 1 hand.'' Brandon asked.

''I don't see why not. Do you dance in a class.'' Dr Ross asked.

''I dance with a group called xtreme. We had a competition yesterday.'' Brandon said.

''If your teachers allow you to dance, you can.'' Dr Ross said before he left.

''Who is all out there.'' Brandon said.

''Uncle Nathan, Aunt Peyton, Brooke, Maya, Dillon, TJ, Paddy and DJ are at home with Aunt Haley. They might come up a bit later to see you.'' Lucas said. ''I'll go and get them and see if you can eat anything.'' Lucas said.

''Good coz I'm starving.'' Brandon said adding a smile.

''I'll be back in a minute.'' Lucas said as he left the room. ''Hey you guys can go in to see him, I'm going to go and see if Brandon can have anything to eat.'' Lucas said as he walked back into the waiting room.

Nathan, Peyton and Brooke went into Brandon's room. They Said ''how is the little champion.''

Brandon answered, ''I'm great and it is going to be lovely to be spoiled for a few weeks.''

''Here bud, I got you some chips and some m&m's.'' Lucas said as she walked into the room.

''Thanks dad. So will you ask Rachel if I can dance with a broken arm.'' Brandon asked.

''You will be out in time for your class on Monday you can ask her yourself. You have to bring Anthony with you to it.'' Lucas said.

After a few hours and more visitors later it was time for everyone to leave as visiting time was over and Brandon had to get some rest. ''I'll see ya tomorrow buddy.'' Lucas said.

''Night dad. I love you.'' Brandon said as he lay down.

''Night buddy. Love you too.'' Lucas said placing a kiss on his head.

**AN-This is just a filler chapter. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN-New chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it took so long**

Lucas had just brought Brandon home from the hospital. ''I'm supposed to bring Anthony to dance tonight. Can I still go and see if I can take part in practice with just one arm.'' Brandon asked Lucas as they got ready to watch the mummy returns.

''You can still go. But if you do then you go to school tomorrow. Right.'' Lucas told him.

''Fine by me. As long as I get to go to dance. Can we just watch the movie now before everyone gets home.'' Brandon said.

The two of them sat and watched the movie until it was over and it was time for lunch. ''What do you want for lunch?'' Lucas asked him.

''Can I have scrambled eggs and toast.'' Brandon answered as he went to set the table while Lucas cooked the lunch. ''Dad what do you want to drink.'' Brandon asked Lucas.

''Coke if we have any.'' Lucas told him. Brandon went to get the drinks while Lucas finished the lunch.

After they had lunch they went to Nathan and Haley's house. ''Hey anyone here.'' Lucas called out as they entered the house.

''Hey Luke. Nathan will be down in a minute.'' Haley said when she saw the two of them. ''How are you feeling Brandon?'' Haley asked the 10 year old.

''I'm okay. My arm just hurts sometimes.'' Brandon told her.

''Well that is because it will be time for your painkillers then.'' Nathan said as he came into the living room with Brandon's painkillers and a glass of water.

Brandon took them from Nathan and swallowed them washing them down with the glass of water. ''Thanks Uncle Nathan.'' Brandon said. ''When are we going to get Paddy and DJ from school.'' Brandon asked Lucas.

''We have to go now. Then we will go to the park for an hour before we get the others.'' Lucas said.

After saying bye and promising to meet up at Nathan's house after for dinner. They arrived at the twins preschool. ''Afternoon Mr Scott.'' A small old woman with grey hair and glasses said.

''Afternoon Mrs Thomas. How were the boys?'' Lucas asked the preschool teacher.

''They were good. They kept telling me that one of their older brothers was coming home from the hospital today.'' Mrs Thomas told Lucas. ''Patrick, Declan. Your daddy is here.'' Mrs Thomas called to the two boys who were at the arts and crafts table.

''Daddy we made a card for Brandon.'' The twins said at the same time.

''He is going to love it. He's in the car waiting for you.'' Lucas told them. ''Say goodbye and thank you to Mrs Thomas.'' Lucas said to them.

''Goodbye and thank you Mrs Thomas.'' The twins said to their preschool teacher.

''I'll see you boys in the morning. Bye Bye.'' Mrs Thomas said as the Scott family walked out the door.

''Hi Brandon. We made you a card in school today.'' Declan said as he waited on Lucas to strap him into his car seat. ''Here you go.'' Declan said as he handed the card to Brandon. Brandon took the card from him as Lucas strapped Declan in.

Brandon opened the card and read it. It said:

_**To **__**Brandon**_

_**We **__**hope**____**your**____**arm**____**gets**____**better**____**soon.**_

_**Love**____**Patrick**__** and**____**Declan**__** xxx**_

''Did you two write your own names.'' Brandon asked them after he read the card.

''We are learning to write our names in school.'' Patrick told him.

''You both did a good job boys. Daddy is taking us to the park.'' Brandon told the two of them.

''Yeah.'' They both shouted.

''Can we get ice cream too. Please daddy.'' Declan asked Lucas as he pulled the best puppy dog look he could pull.

Lucas pulled into a parking space in the car park at the play park. ''We will get ice cream first then you go and play. We are going to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's for dinner tonight.'' Lucas said as they approached the ice cream van. ''Hey, can I have two strawberry ice creams, one chocolate ice cream and a honeycomb ice cream. Please.'' Lucas asked the man.

''Here you go. That will be $4 dollars please.'' The man told Lucas as he gave them the ice creams.

The four Scotts walked towards a bench in the park. After they ate their ice cream the twins ran off towards the slide. Lucas and Brandon sat talking until it was time to go and pick the others up from school. ''Paddy and DJ it's time to go and get the others. We can play basketball with everyone when we get to Uncle Nathan's house.'' Lucas told them.

''Promise daddy.'' Patrick asked when they both reached Lucas and Brandon.

''Promise.'' Lucas said as they walked back towards the car to go and pick the others up from school.

When they got to Tree Hill elementary they saw Brooke standing by her car waiting on her kids. ''Hey Brooke.'' Lucas said as they got to her.

''Hey guys.'' Brooke said. ''How are you Brandon.'' Brooke asked him.

''Okay. My arms not sore at the minute, but that's because Uncle Nathan gave me one of my painkillers.'' Brandon told her. ''Is Anthony still wanting to go to dance class tonight.'' Brandon asked her.

''I think he does want to go. Are you going.'' Brooke asked.

Brandon nodded his head. ''If he goes to dance class tonight, then he goes to school tomorrow.'' Lucas told her as the bell rang to tell them school was over.

''If I was 10 years old I would have took the days off than go to school.'' Brooke said.

''So would I have. But he loves his dancing too much to miss it.'' Lucas said.

''We got to go to the park and have ice cream today Brooke.'' Declan told her. Patrick was standing behind Lucas hiding before Lucas turned round and picked him up.

''You got ice cream. What flavour did you get.'' Brooke asked the blonde 4 year old as she knelt down to his level.

''I got strawberry. It's my favourite.'' Declan told her.

''What about you Patrick. What is your favourite ice cream.'' Brooke asked the shy 4 year old.

''Strawberry.'' Patrick answered quietly.

''Hey you guys. Ready to go.'' Lucas said when he saw the rest of his kids.

''No.'' Dillon answered. ''Jamie and Conor are still waiting on their moms.'' Dillon told Lucas.

Jamie, Dillon, Alexis and Conor stood talking. While Maya and Brandon stood talking with Anthony and TJ was with the twins, Brooke and Lucas were talking while Brooke was waiting on Shay coming out. Haley saw them and saw Jamie was with them. ''Jamie come on you can see them later.'' Haley said. ''Hey Brooke, why don't you join us for dinner at my house tonight.'' Haley said to Brooke.

''Sure what time at.'' Brooke asked as Shay's class was coming out.

''After you pick Emily up just call round then.'' Haley said as Peyton arrived. ''Dinner at mine tonight'' Haley told her.

''I'll be there.'' Peyton told her as Haley left. ''How about you Luke? Are you going to dinner.'' Peyton asked Lucas.

''I'll be there. I'm going there now I was just waiting on you and Haley getting here to get your kids.'' Lucas told her before ducking a punch from Peyton. ''Alright Scott kids lets go.'' Lucas called. Brooke and Peyton left.

When Brooke arrived at Nathan and Haley's house everyone was there talking. ''Hey Brooke, hey kids. Why don't you guys head out back to all the other kids.'' Nathan said.

Brooke joined Haley and Peyton in the family room while Nathan went back out to the back yard to Lucas and Jake who were getting the BBQ ready. ''Yo, Luke are you not meant to be helping Jake with the grill.'' Nathan called out.

''I was helping then I started playing considering Jake said he knew how to do it.'' Lucas called back.

''Liar, he did nothing once you left he started playing with the kids.'' Jake said.

''You two are worse than kids telling tales on one another.'' Peyton said as Brooke, Haley and herself came out to the back.

''What do you boys want to drink.'' Haley asked.

''Beer'' Nathan said.

''Beer for me too'' Jake said.

''A soda, thanks Hales.'' Lucas said.

''Brooke, Peyton what do you want to drink.'' Haley asked the two girls.

''I'll have a soda.'' Brooke said.

''I'll take a glass of wine, Hales.'' Peyton said.

The kids were playing basketball with Lucas while Nathan and Jake finished getting the grill ready. ''Dad that's cheating.'' Maya called as Lucas knocked the ball from Dillon's hand so he couldn't take the shot.

''I didn't do anything. They made me do it.'' Lucas said with a smile as he pointed the twins and Shay.

''Liar Liar pants on fire.'' The three boys said together.

''You may watch your nose doesn't grow like Pinocchio.'' Patrick said.

Lucas ran towards Patrick who ran away laughing. ''Can you stop being a kid and come help us with the grill. You are the chef.'' Nathan called.

''Nah I enjoy playing with the kids better than helping you to do something that a 10 year old could do.'' Lucas said.

''Daddy can't catch me. Daddy can't catch me.'' Patrick sung out as he waited on Lucas to chase him.

Lucas ignored Nathan and Jake and chased after Patrick when he caught him he began tickling him. ''Luke be careful he doesn't wet himself.'' Haley called out as Patrick's laughter got louder.

''Daddy stop. Stop daddy.'' Patrick called out through his laughing.

''Say I'm sorry daddy and you're the best daddy ever.'' Lucas said.

''I'm... sorry... daddy and...you're...The best daddy... Ever.'' Patrick tried to say.

Lucas stopped tickling him and walked over to the table. ''Are you finished playing. 'Jake asked him.

''For now, I needed a drink.'' Lucas said. All the adults continued to talk as well as Nathan. Lucas and Jake having a playful banter with each other.

''Kids dinner is ready.'' Haley called to the kids.

''Uncle Nathan and Uncle Jake made it. So just be careful.'' Lucas said to all the kids before dodging a punch from Nathan and Jake. ''And now they're bullying me.'' He said.

All the kids laughed at the face Lucas pulled when he took a bit of steak. ''I should have cooked.'' Lucas said before laughing.

''It's not that bad is it.'' Nathan asked starting to feel really paranoid about his cooking.

''I'm messing with you Nate, it's actually quite nice.'' Lucas said.

''Is that you being nice or are you still being a jerk.'' Jake asked.

''I was being nice, but I don't think I'll bother being nice anymore, I could go back to being the jerk I was in senior year.'' Lucas told Jake with a smirk.

''No we like nice Lucas.'' Jake said.

''Thought you would see it my way.'' Lucas said, all the kids had gone off to play again. ''I'll do the dishes.'' Lucas said.

''I'll help you.'' Brooke said as she helped to carry all the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

''How you been, we haven't really talked since Saturday.'' Lucas asked her.

''I've been good. How have you been.'' Brooke asked him.

''Alright, the kids have stayed with Nathan and Haley, while I spent most of my time with Brandon.'' Lucas told her.

''Luke can we go somewhere and talk.'' Brooke asked him once they finished the dishes.

''I don't like the sound of that, when people said they need to talk they usually split up, and we've only been together a few days.'' Lucas answered her as he led the two of them into the den of Nathan and Haley's house.

''I think we should just be friends.'' Brooke said once they had been seated on the couch in the den.


	12. Chapter 11

Lucas went back out to the garden, Brooke had left 10 minutes ago. ''Kids come on, we have to go Brandon's got dance class in 20 minutes.'' Lucas called out.

''Hey Luke, you okay.'' Nathan asked.

''Yeah I'm fine, it's just Brandon still has to get home and changed and see if Anthony is going.'' Lucas answered.

Nathan just looked at his brother's back as he left the house with his kids. ''Dad are you really ok.'' Maya asked him as they got into the car.

''Yeah fine.'' Lucas said.

Maya looked at Brandon and they shared a look. ''Dad, Anthony said that Brooke would bring us home from class tonight.'' Brandon said.

''Fine, why don't you go over after you get changed and tell Brooke that I can drive both of you there.'' Lucas said as they pulled up outside their house.

When the car stopped Brandon jumped out of the car and ran into get changed into his tracksuit for dance. Lucas and the others were sitting in the living room. TJ put on the suite life on deck. ''Dad I'm going over to Anthony's be back in a minute.'' Brandon called.

Lucas nodded his head and Brandon ran out the door and across the street to Brooke's house. ''Hello Brandon, come on in.'' Brooke said as she opened the door and let the 10 year old in.

''My dad said that he would take Anthony and I to class.'' Brandon told Brooke. ''We need to leave in 5 minutes.'' He added.

''Anthony, Lucas is going to take you .'' Brooke called to her son. ''Tell your dad that I will pick you up.'' Brooke told Brandon. ''Have fun and I'll see you tonight.'' Brooke told her son.

Brandon and Anthony left Brooke's house and got Lucas. Lucas got the twins strapped in then proceeded to drive away, Brooke watched from her living room window. ''Mom, Peyton and Haley are here.'' Emily said as she brought Haley and Peyton into the living room.

Brooke snapped out of the trance she was in, ''Hi, Emily can you take the others upstairs and please be quiet Hannah is sleeping.'' Brooke told them. ''Do you guys want a dink. I have wine or there is coffee.'' Brooke asked Haley and Peyton.

''A glass of wine please.'' Haley said,

''I'll take the same as Haley.'' Peyton answered.

''Nathan was going to call but Peyton beat him to it.'' Haley told Brooke. ''Is everyone okay with you and Luke. It's just that you both went to do the dishes then you left and not 5 minutes later Luke left.'' Haley said.

''And Luke didn't look to happy.'' Peyton added.

''We talked and I told him that I just wanted to be friends with him.'' Brooke told them.

''You stood looking out your window, watching him leave in his car, that to be is someone who may want more.'' Peyton answered. Haley was surprised that Peyton was being so calm usually when someone hurts Lucas, Peyton is ready to hurt them.

''Why don't you want to be with him, you seemed fine being with him after you went on your date.'' Haley asked Brooke.

''Us being together puts his kids in danger and I don't want that. Anthony said the car that hit Brandon looked like the one that Felix drives.'' Brooke said.

''Then tell Lucas that. Let him make his mind up whether or not being with you puts his kids in danger.'' Peyton said as she finished her glass of wine.

''Peyton's right just talk to him, I don't mean to say anything bad but Felix could have thought it was Anthony on the road and not Brandon.'' Haley told her. ''We may go. I told Nathan I wouldn't be long.'' Haley said.

''Ok bye. I'll talk to him tomorrow before all the kids get home from school.'' Brooke said.

''We can get Nathan and Jake to pick them up son there will be no one there but the twins and Hannah.'' Peyton said as Brooke walked them out.

''Hey Allie, Hey Lisa.'' Brandon said as Anthony and him walked into the studio. ''Anthony this is my dance partner Allie and this is Lisa. Guys this is Anthony.'' Brandon said introducing Anthony to the two girls.

''What happened to my star performer.'' Rachel asked as she walked into the studio.

''I was hit by a car on Saturday. Miss Gatina this is Anthony.'' Brandon said.

''Brandon said you use to dance.'' Rachel asked Anthony.

''Yeah back in New York.'' Anthony said.

''I'll see how you do tonight in practice and let you know at the end of class.'' Rachel said.

''Can I still practice. My doctor said I was fine too.'' Brandon asked anyone listening to him could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

''As long as it was okay with your doctor.'' Rachel told him. ''Okay class today for warm up we are going to do the hoedown throw down by Miley Cyrus.

_Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
Try it with me, here we go  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
(Whoah oh oh)  
(That's right)  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
(Whoah oh oh)  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap  
1,2,3 Everybody come on off your feet  
I'm gonna tell you about a beat  
That's gonna make you move your feet  
I'll give the BBQ  
Show and tell you how to move  
If you're five or eighty-two  
This is something you can do  
Pop it, lock itk, polka dot it  
Country fivi'n, hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide  
Zig zag cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal  
When the drums hit hand on your hips  
One footed 180 twist  
And then a zig zag, step, slide  
Leaning left, clap three times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll  
We get to four, five, six  
And you're feeling busted  
But it's not time to quit  
Practice makes you perfect  
Pop it, lock itk, polka dot it  
Country fivi'n, hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
Move side to side  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide_

''Okay now that we have all warmed up I want you in groups of 6 to come up with a dance routine that we will see before the end of class. You have 30 minutes. I will give you all the song I want you to dance too.'' Rachel said. Allie, Lisa, Brandon, Anthony, Sean and Lizzie were in a group they got the song Timberland the way I are.

''Brandon is your dad picking you up.'' Rachel asked at the end of class.

''No Anthony's mom is picking me up.'' Brandon said.

''I need to phone your dad to be sure. Just wait a minute the both of you.'' Rachel said. She walked away and took out her cell phone and dialled Lucas number.

''_Hello'' Lucas asked when he answered his cell._

''Hi Luke, its Rachel here. Brandon said that another boy's mom was bringing him home and I just wanted you to confirm it.'' Rachel said.

''_Yeah her name is Brooke Davis, her son is Anthony.'' Lucas told Rachel._

''Okay then bye.'' Rachel said.

''_Bye'' Lucas answered back before the line went dead._

''I'll walk you boys down.'' Rachel said. ''I hope to see you back next Monday Anthony.'' Rachel added. ''Is your mom here yet.'' Rachel asked Anthony.

''Yeah that's her car there.'' Anthony said.

''Hi, I'm Rachel Gatina I take your sons dance class. I was just wondering if you could tell me your name and maybe some ID before I allow another one of the boys to go home with you.'' Rachel asked Brooke once they reached the car.

''Sure, Brooke Davis. I'm taking Brandon Scott home.'' Brooke said as she showed her id to Rachel.

''Thank you. It's just you never to know who picks kids up these days and a girl from another dance class was picked up by a stranger a few weeks ago. I just wanted to be safe.'' Rachel said to Brooke. ''I'll see you boys next Monday.'' Rachel said.

''It's no problem.'' Brooke said. ''Be safe crossing that road this time.'' Brooke told Brandon as they arrived back at Brooke's house.

''Bye, see ya tomorrow in school Anthony.'' Brandon said as he ran across the road and into his house.

''Okay kids I'll see you after school. Brandon stay in the car I'm going to drop Patrick and Declan off at their class then we are going to the restaurant.'' Lucas told him. Maya, Dillon and TJ had left already.

''I thought you said if I went to dance last night I had to go to school today.'' Brandon said as Lucas got the boys out.

''The doctor said a week of school.'' Lucas told him as he walked away with Patrick and Declan. After leaving the twins in Lucas met Brooke as she came out from leaving Shay in.

''Can we talk again today after you have finished at work.'' Brooke asked him.

''I don't know the last time we talked you told me you just wanted to be friends.'' Lucas said as he walked away.

''Hey Jake, hope you don't mind but I had to bring Brandon with me. Nate had to do something.'' Lucas told Jake.

''That's fine Luke. He can sit out here at the bar with me. I'm going to be working behind the bar for awhile.'' Jake told him.

Brandon sat at the bar and Jake placed a glass of cola in front of him as Lucas headed into the kitchen. ''Hey Uncle Jake do you know what's up with dad.'' Brandon asked Jake.

''No kiddo sorry, have you had breakfast.'' Jake asked as he went and opened the door for the customers.

''Yeah, do you think dad will give me a slice of cake.'' Brandon asked Jake.

''I'll ask him. Stay here,'' Jake said.

''Hey Luke, when will any of the chocolate cake be ready, Brandon wants some if it's okay with you.'' Jake asked Lucas.

''Give me a half hour and I will have some ready.'' Lucas told him.

''Hey, is it only the 6 of you.'' Jake asked Peyton.

''No Nathan is joining us he is only parking the car.'' Peyton told Jake.

''Hey Princess.'' Jake said to Ava as he took her from Peyton's arms.

''Jeff can you get me 3 high chairs and a table for 5.'' Jake asked the waiter. ''Brandon I think your dad wants you to get some lunch now so why don't you join these guys.'' Jake called to Brandon.

Brandon jumped down from his seat at the bar. ''Did your dad not say you had to go to school today.'' Brooke asked him.

''He did, but the doctor told him I had to have a week off.'' Brandon told him.

''He said he had to stay off. He doesn't want the social sniffing round.'' Jake said.

''Jake their table is ready.'' Jeff said.

''Jeff will take you to your table.'' Jake said.

''Are you not going to have anything to eat.'' Peyton asked her husband.

''I ate earlier, Brandon didn't want anything then.'' Jake said. He went into the kitchen. ''Brandon is sitting with Peyton, Haley, Brooke and Nathan.'' Jake told Lucas.

''Can I take 5 minutes, I need to tell Brooke something.'' Lucas said.

''Yeah go on.'' Jake said.

Lucas left the kitchen. ''Hey Brooke, I was thinking and maybe we can chat.'' Lucas said as he stood behind Brandon.

''Okay when you finish work.'' Brooke said.

''Peyt can you take my kids.'' Lucas asked her.

''Jake and I are going to pick them up from school and take them to mine.'' Nathan answered him before Peyton could.

''You can take Brandon with you.'' Lucas told Nathan as he ruffled Brandon's hair.

''Dad, it took me 20 minutes to do that.'' Brandon said as he slapped Lucas' hands away.

''Do what, there's nothing special about it.'' Lucas said.

''You wouldn't understand dad, your hairs the same style every day.'' Brandon said making the others at the table laugh.

''I'm going, Jake only give me 5 minutes.'' Lucas said as he left the table and went back to the kitchen.

Lucas had finished work and was heading home. When he got home he waited on Brooke to call to his house. ''Hey Brooke come on in.'' Lucas said as he answered the door to Brooke. ''Do you want a cup of coffee.'' He asked her as they went into the living room.

''Yeah please.'' Brooke said as she took a seat on his couch.

Lucas came back a few minutes later with 2 cups of coffee. ''Did Nate take Hannah.'' Lucas asked her as he took a seat on the couch beside her.

''Yeah. When I said I wanted to be friends it was because I was scared encase Felix hurt anymore of your kids.'' Brooke said. ''I don't want Felix to harm them. He hasn't hurt any of my kids yet but I'm scared encase he does, because I left him and because I'm dating you.'' Brooke said her voice breaking.

''I understand Brooke I do. But at the end of the day, I put my kids in danger every day before I realized they were the important to me.'' Lucas said. ''Between the both of us we can protect them. I'm not going to let a low life like Felix stop me from being with a beautiful and intelligent women.'' Lucas said taking her hands in his own.

Brooke didn't answer him, she just looked down, it was such a long time from she had anything like that said to her. ''It's been so long since anyone but my kids have said anything as nice as that to me.'' Brooke told him after a few minutes of silence. ''All Felix every done was run me down and tell me I was fat and I wasn't as beautiful as I was in high school.'' Brooke added.

''Felix was a bastard. I obviously can't say what you looked like in high school but I can say that you are beautiful and if we asked Nathan his opinion from you were in college till now.'' Lucas said to her. ''How about we start again.'' Lucas said as he let go of Brooke's hands. ''Hi I'm Lucas and I have 6 kids Maya is 11, Brandon is 10, Dillon is 8, TJ is 6 and I have 4 year old twin boys Patrick and Declan. I'm also a recovering drug addict and alcoholic.'' Lucas said holding his hand out for Brooke to shake.

''Hi Lucas, I'm Brooke and I have 5 kids Emily is 12, Anthony is 10, Alexis is 8, Shay is 5 and my baby girl Hannah is 2. I have an ex husband.'' Brooke said as she took Lucas' hands and shook it. Lucas pulled her into a hug.

''Well Brooke would you mind in joining me here tonight for a date.'' Lucas asked Brooke as she pulled out from the hug.

''If I can get someone to watch my kids.'' Brooke said.

''I'm sure Nate will watch them.'' Lucas answered.

''I would love to then.'' Brooke said.

Brooke knocked on the door of Lucas' house at 7.30 Nathan and Jake had picked up both of their kids. Lucas arrived at the door to answer it and when he opened it Brooke saw the roses in his hands. ''These are for you. Come on in.'' Lucas said as he led Brooke into the kitchen. Lucas pulled her seat out for her and Brooke sat down.

''Thank you.'' Brooke said as she looked up at him with a smile.

''For a drink we have Non alcoholic wine.'' Lucas said as he filled her glass up. ''And may I just say you look beautiful.'' Lucas said to Brooke. She was wearing a lovely red maxi dress and red heels.

''You don't look to bad yourself.'' Brooke said to him. Lucas was wearing jeans, timberland boots and an orange shirt.

''Tonight for dinner we have a 3 course meal. Now I didn't have time to prepare the starter and dessert but I had some that I prepared at Halo so Jake just brought them with him when he picked my kids up.'' Lucas told her as he went and got the starter of garlic mushrooms and salad.

''Mmm this is really good Luke. Where did you learn to cook.'' Brooke asked him.

''I learned to cook in rehab, they do programmes to help you find jobs in the outside world.'' Lucas said.

''Well you are really good.'' Brooke said as they both finished their starter.

''I'm just going to get the main course I will be right back.'' Lucas said as he went to get their dinner. ''Here we go 1 salmon and potatoes with steamed vegetables.'' Lucas said as he placed the plate down in front of her.

''How did you get the job at Halo.'' Brooke asked Lucas.

''Peyton asked Jake if he would give me a trail as I needed a job. Nathan had gotten me the house and car, so it was only a job to show the social that I was ready to be a father.'' Lucas said. ''Have you started at the hospital yet.'' Lucas asked her.

''Yeah I started on Monday of last week, I hate going and seeing all the kids that have cancer or other life threatening diseases, but if I can help one of them through it them it makes a difference.'' Brooke said. ''What's your favourite songs.'' Brooke asked.

''Anything but Lean on Me by Joe Cocker.'' Lucas said.

''Why do you hate that song.'' Brooke asked him.

''It was played every day in rehab. Hearing a song everyday for a year is enough for anyone.'' Lucas said. ''What about you what music are you into.'' Lucas asked her as they both finished up their main courses.

''I like Alexandra Burke, The wanted and Celine Dion.'' Brooke said.

Lucas took the plates from Brooke and went to get the desert. ''Apple pie with whip cream and strawberries.'' Lucas said placing the plate down. ''Would you like more drink.'' Lucas said as he filled his glass up again when Brooke nodded he filled her glass up too.

''I saw that you invited your parents to Brandon's competition.'' Brooke said as he took a bite of her desert.

''Brandon invited them. I kind of stopped talking to my parents before the drugs and alcohol took over my life.'' Lucas told her.

''Well it's a start.'' Brooke said.

After they had finished the desert they went into the living and sat on the couch and continued to talk, it was getting late so Brooke got ready to leave. ''I'll walk you out.'' Lucas said. Lucas walked her out and over to her front door. ''I enjoyed myself tonight.'' Lucas said.

''I did too, thank you.'' Brooke said. She reached up and kissed Lucas. Lucas kissed her back but didn't deepen the kiss. ''Goodnight Luke.'' Brooke said when they pulled apart.

''Goodnight Pretty girl.'' Lucas said as Brooke opened her door. Lucas headed back to his house and picked up his cell phone. ''Hey Nate were Paddy and DJ okay.'' Lucas asked Nathan as soon as he answered.

''_Yeah Maya lay with them until they fell asleep. You worry too much about them Luke.'' Nathan said._

''I know I do, but they don't like spending the night away from me.'' Lucas said.

''_Well Luke if you and Brooke start dating you're going to need the house to yourselves more often. How did it go anyway.'' Nathan asked Lucas._

''It went good, we chatted and got to know each other better.'' Lucas said. ''God my house is so quiet without the kids and my bed is going to be empty without the boys.'' Lucas said.

''_This is your chance to get a goodnights sleep then.'' Nathan said._

''Alright night Nate. Tell the kids that I will get them tomorrow after school and if you want to you can drop Brandon off at the restaurant.'' Lucas told him.

''_He can stay with me, I'm not doing anything tomorrow, we might go to the rivercourt.'' Nathan said._

''Nate this is Brandon you're talking about, he prefers skateboarding and dancing.'' Lucas said.

''_You never know Luke. Or we can play the PS or the Xbox.'' Nathan told him._

''I'm going to go Nate and let you get some sleep. You're going to have a mad house in the morning with13 kids.'' Lucas said.

''_Night Luke.'' Nathan said._

Lucas hung up and went into the kitchen to tidy up before he went to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. If you want to see their clothes the link is on my profile under my homepage and under accessories for could it be love.**


	13. Chapter 12

It has been 6 months since Lucas and Brooke had talked and had the date in his house. Things had been going pretty great for the two of them. Neither of them had heard from their exes and they were both happy in where their relationship was now. They still hadn't said those 3 little words to each other. ''Dad are you going out with Brooke tonight.'' Maya asked Lucas as they sat at the kitchen table having lunch.

''Yeah, why do you not want to stay at your Uncle Nathan's house.'' Lucas asked her. Over the course of the 6 months Lucas and Brooke had decided that every Saturday they would make time to be together and their kids stayed with Nathan and Haley or Peyton and Jake. Brooke and Lucas would repay them back by watching their kids on a Wednesday night while they went out.

''No I do, are you going to tell Brooke that you Love her.'' Maya asked as she raised her eyebrow.

''I don't sweetheart.'' Lucas said as the younger ones left the kitchen and went to watch TV.

''Dad, can I go to the skate park with Anthony.'' Brandon asked.

''Go on. Just remember to go to your Uncle Nathan's when you leave. Is your overnight bag packed or do you want Maya to pack it.'' Lucas asked.

''It's packed. Bye dad.'' Brandon said.

''Bye bud.'' Lucas said as he began to tidy up.

''Dad are you going to tell her.'' Maya asked once again.

''I don't know. I don't know if Brooke feels the same as me.'' Lucas told her. Maya just shook her head and left the room. Lucas laughed before heading up to his room to start getting ready before he had to take the kids to Nathan's house.

-X-

''Hey Nate thanks for watching the kids for me.'' Brooke said to Nathan as she got ready to leave his house to go and get ready for her date.

''It's no problem Brooke, just enjoy yourself tonight.'' Nathan told her seeing her out to her car.

Lucas pulled up at Nathan's house 20 minutes later. ''Hey Nate, kids behave for Uncle Nathan.'' Lucas told his kids after greeting his brother. ''Nate, Brandon is at the skate park with his mates and Anthony.'' Lucas told him.

''Brooke mentioned it when she told me where was Anthony was.'' Nathan said. ''Jamie is upstairs playing his Xbox Dillon.'' Nathan told his nephew. ''Go the twins will be fine.'' Nathan told Lucas when he saw his brother was still standing there.

''I'm going. See you guys in the morning.'' Lucas said waving buy to the kids.

''Bye daddy.'' The called back. ''Tell Brooke you love her.'' Maya shouted.

''Later Nate.'' Lucas said walking out shaking his head at Maya's words.

-X-

Brooke was finishing off getting ready when she heard the door bell. ''Hi Luke come on in till I go and get my coat.'' Brooke told him as she walked in to get her coat.

''You look gorgeous Brooke.'' Lucas told her.

''You don't look to bad yourself.'' Brooke told him. ''You ready.'' Brooke asked him.

''Let's go.'' Lucas said holding his arm out. They crossed the road to Lucas' car and headed to Halo. ''Hey Jeff a table for 2.'' Lucas said when they walked through the doors off Halo.

''It's ready follow me.'' Jeff said leading the two of them to a table.

Lucas and Brooke took a seat. ''Thanks, can we have some drinks.'' Lucas asked.

''What can I get you.'' Jeff asked.

''She'll have a red wine and I'll have a cola.'' Lucas told him.

''I can order my own drink.'' Brooke told him.

''Yes and the last few times we have been out you've ordered sodas. You can drink alcohol around me.'' Lucas told her.

''I feel bad cause you can't drink.'' Brooke told him.

''Thanks Jeff.'' Lucas said when Jeff brought the drinks back.

''Just call me when you're ready to order.'' Jeff told them.

''Don't feel bad Brooke, everyone else drinks, you can too.'' Lucas told her.

''Okay, I know what I want, are you ready to order.'' Brooke asked him.

''Jeff, when you have a minute.'' Lucas called.

Jeff came to the table a few minutes later. ''What can I get for you.'' Jeff asked them.

''Can I have the steak well done and a baked potato.'' Brooke told him.

''I'll take a steak medium rare and fries.'' Lucas told them.

While eating their dinner they talked about work and the kids. ''How is Patrick and Declan getting on in Karate.'' Brooke asked him.

''They're enjoying it and it have calmed them down a bit.'' Lucas told her. ''How about Shay what does he think about soccer.'' Lucas asked.

''He loves it, although he keeps asking when he can learn how to play football.'' Brooke told him.

''There's a coach in Tree Hill who coaches kids from the age of 7 years old.'' Lucas told her. ''He might as well play soccer for now, gives him something to do.'' Lucas told her.

The song From this Moment came on. ''Well Brooke Davis may I have this dance.'' Lucas asked standing up when other couples stood up and started dancing.

Brooke put her hand into Lucas and let him lead her to the dance floor.

_**(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)**_

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on 

''So have you enjoyed yourself tonight.'' Lucas asked Brooke.

''I have and I don't want it to end.'' Brooke told him looking up at him.

Lucas bent down and kissed her. ''Neither do I pretty girl.'' Lucas told her._****_

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

''Would you like to come back to mine after we have our desert.'' Lucas asked her as they headed back to the table.

''I would love too since the kids are safe.'' Brooke told him.

''Hey Jeff can we order a strawberry cheese cake and some apple crumble.'' Lucas asked him. ''We'll have another soda and a red wine.'' Lucas added before Jeff left.

''Be right back.'' Jeff said.

After they had their desert Lucas asked Brooke for another dance. ''May I have another dance Brooke.'' Lucas asked again standing up and holding his hand out.

Brooke nodded her head yes and put her hand in his and followed him to the dance floor.

_**Don't think I can't feel that there's something wrong  
You've been the sweetest part of my life so long  
I look in your eyes, there's a distant light  
And you and I know there'll be a storm tonight  
This is getting serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us**_

(Refrain)  
Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice

Baby think twice for the sake of our love, for the memory  
For the fire and the faith that was you and me  
Baby I know it ain't easy when your soul cries out for higher ground  
'Coz when you're halfway up, you're always halfway down  
But baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us

(Refrain)

(breakdown)  
Baby this is serious  
Are you thinking 'bout you or us

Don't say what you're about to say  
Look back before you leave my life  
Be sure before you close that door  
Before you roll those dice

Don't do what you're about to do  
My everything depends on you  
And whatever it takes, I'll sacrifice  
Before you roll those dice  
Baby think twice

Lucas and Brooke left the restruanat after saying bye to Jeff and headed to Lucas car and back home.

-X-

Brooke sat on the sofa in Lucas' front room as he went to get her a coffee. She had enjoyed their date more immensely, but now she was here in his house, butterflies swarming in her stomach in anticipation.

She looked up and smiled as Lucas returned with their coffees, handing one to her as he sat beside her. They sat in silence for a few moments, but it wasn't uncomfortable; if anything, they felt comfortable with each other. Brooke was still filled with nerves and hoped he wouldn't notice her hands shaking as she drank her coffee.

Lucas looked at Brooke and he could tell she was nervous. He too felt a little jittery. She looked at him, almost as if she sensed his eyes on her. She noticed his blue eyes were sparkling with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her eyes seemed to fall to his lips of their own accord and Lucas couldn't help but lick them when they suddenly went dry.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Lucas had closed the small space between them and had taken her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. He knew he had to take things slow with her, considering her past with Felix. He didn't want her to feel scared, or pressurized into doing something she wasn't ready for.

Brooke surprised both herself and him, by being the one to deepen the kiss and moving her free hand to his shoulder. She stroked the back of his neck as she moved her hand slightly. Lucas took the opportunity to cup her cheek with his own free hand, needing to touch her but not wanting to scare her.

After several moments, Brooke pulled away from Lucas. He looked at her with a worried frown and she smiled at him uncertain. He took her coffee from her and placed the cup on the table with his. He turned back to her and took her hands in his.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, nodding her head. "I'm just nervous that's all."

"I have to admit, so am I," Lucas confessed with a slight laugh. "I swear I won't hurt you Brooke."

Brooke smiled at him as she stood on shaky legs. She took hold of his hand and pulled him to his feet. They headed towards the doorway and headed out into the hallway, Lucas flicked the light off as they went. Brooke led them up the stairs and to the upstairs hallway. They swapped positions then and Lucas led them quietly to his bedroom.

He opened the door and switched the light on but he didn't lead her inside. He wanted her to lead him in when she was ready. He just stood there smiling softly at her, willing to wait for as long as it took.

A few minutes later, he heard Brooke take a deep breath and felt her gently pull him towards the bedroom as she moved forward. He stepped in behind her and quietly closed the door behind them.

He let Brooke take charge of the kiss they were currently sharing and it quickly became passionate. The kissing part was where Brooke had her confidence, it was the things beyond that she was hesitant and unsure of. It lasted long minutes before either had to pull away for breath.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked her softly as he looked deep into her hazel eyes.

"I think so," she replied quietly. "Yes."

"You change your mind, you just tell me to stop anytime okay? And I will."

~X~

Brooke was led on Lucas' bed as he kissed his way over her body. The butterflies were now moving frantically in her belly, as piece by piece, their clothing disappeared and pretty soon they were both completely naked.

Lucas looked down at her as he got into position, ready to take that next step; one that would be huge and momentous for Brooke. He could see the fear in her eyes and it made him hate Felix even more.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her softly as he stroked her face and hair.

"N-no." she managed out shakily. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you Lucas." she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her lovingly as he took hold of his hard shaft and lined himself up with her opening. He began to thrust into her, in short, gently thrusts, taking extra care not to hurt her. He saw her frown and heard her gasp as he filled her completely.

He paused to let her get used to the feel of him inside her. He could feel her body struggling to adjust around him and noticed her breathing was a little harder than normal. Her hands were also gripping his shoulders almost painfully.

"Are you okay Brooke?" he asked as he covered her face in gentle kisses.

"Yeah, I am," she said smiling at him. "Just go slow okay?"

"I will," he promised her as he began to gently thrust his hips. "Is that okay?"

"Uh huh." she answered as she felt her eyes fluttering closed.

She sighed as she actually felt good things from Lucas' actions. The butterflies in her stomach were slowly settling down and she was actually beginning to enjoy this. By now, when she was with Felix, she would have been crying out in pain and begging him to stop. But with Lucas she wanted him to carry on.

It didn't take long for him to pick the pace up as he surrendered to his instincts. Brooke was matching him with every movement. Lucas was proud that she could trust him enough to do this with her and that he was making her forget the bad things from her past.

"That feels good Lucas," she told him breathlessly, as she ran her hands from his shoulders to his waist. "So good."

"It does?" he panted back increasing his speed slightly as he felt that familiar feeling beginning to pool in his lower belly. "I'm not gonna last much longer Brooke."

"I don't think I will either." she confessed, as she too felt the build up of her release. The first one in many years.

It crashed upon her sooner than she thought and she arched her back and ground herself harder against him. Lucas felt her flesh spasming around him and groaned at the wonderful sensations it caused. He looked down at Brooke and thought she looked so beautiful as she succumbed to her high, bringing Lucas his.

He couldn't stop his hips from speeding up even if he wanted to. He was glad Brooke was enjoying herself and didn't want him to stop. After several long moments of his much more faster pace, he felt himself begin to erupt into her. He groaned with each thrust, trying not to be too loud.

Eventually, his body began to slow its movements. It was then he noticed that Brooke was still beneath him. He looked at her concerned and was met by a satisfied looking Brooke with a happy smile. His arms couldn't hold him up any longer and he collapsed onto the bed beside her.

Brooke moved over and put her head on his chest. ''I love you Brooke.'' Lucas said slightly worried that Brooke didn't feel the same.

''I love you too Luke.'' Brooke said with a smile as she placed a kiss on his naked chest.

**AN-Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to LeeSee-C on writing the sex scene. Please review and let me know what you would like to see in this story and ideas are greatly appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 13

Lucas was lying in bed on his side watching Brooke as she slept. ''Why are you watching me.'' Brooke asked keeping her eyes closed.

''You look even more beautiful when you're sleeping.'' Lucas told her reaching out and moving some hair from her face. ''When have you to go get your kids.'' Lucas asked.

''I told Nathan I would be there for 2.00pm before your parents got there. When are you going to get your kids.'' She asked turning round onto her side.

''Whenever, didn't give them a time.'' Lucas told her as he bent down to kiss her.

2 hours later and Lucas and Brooke finally left the bedroom and went to get some breakfast. ''What do you want pretty girl.'' Lucas asked Brooke as he looked through the cupboards and fridge for something nice.

''Anything, you're the chef.'' Brooke told him taking a seat on the counter by the stove.

Lucas moved over to stand in front of the stove, he had eggs and bacon. ''You know you look good in my shirt.'' Lucas told Brooke.

''You look good cooking in just your boxers. You should do it more often.'' Brooke told him with a smirk.

''I'm sure Jake and my kids would have something to say about that.'' Lucas told her.

''So where did get all these scars from.'' Brooke asked as Lucas began cooking.

''I done them myself, anytime I had a bad drug that gave me a bad trip I cut myself.'' Lucas told her.

''Well your body is still pretty good looking with them.'' Brooke told him placing a kiss on his cheek.

**-X-**

Lucas and Brooke walked to Nathan's house. ''Daddy is here.'' Declan called out when they walked into the house. Karen and Keith were sitting on the couch talking with Haley, Peyton and Jake.

''Hey buddy, where's Uncle Nathan.'' Lucas asked as he lifted Declan up.

''Don't know.'' Declan told him.

''Daddy.'' The other Scott kids called.

''Mommy.'' Brooke's kids called.

''Luke, the social worker Anne Brown is coming by to talk to you.'' Nathan told him.

''What does that woman want now.'' Lucas asked taking a seat on the couch beside Peyton.

''She wants to talk to you about Patrick and Declan something about their pre K teacher calling her.'' Nathan told him.

''Can't I talk to their teacher tomorrow instead of her.'' Lucas asked.

''No she said she wanted to inform you about it today then you can meet with their teacher tomorrow and discuss it.'' Nathan told him.

''But I don't want to talk to her.'' Lucas whinnied like a 5 year old.

''What age are you.'' Peyton asked. ''Your 29 act like it.'' She told him.

''Bite me.'' Lucas said back.

''Stop fighting you two.'' Haley scolded the both of them.

''We all know if Taylor was here she would bite you.'' Peyton shot back.

''Peyton Sawyer Jagielski behave, Lucas you are going to talk to Anne whether you like it or not.'' Haley told them. ''Now say sorry.'' Haley told them.

''Sorry.'' They both said.

''Maya, daddy got shouted.'' Patrick told her.

''And Aunt Peyton.'' Declan told them.

''What did they do.'' Maya asked them.

''They were fighting.'' The two boys said together.

''Did they say sorry.'' She asked them.

''Yeah, who is Anne Brown.'' Declan asked.

''Don't know. Come on lets go see what everyone else is down outback.'' Maya told them taking their hands and going outside. ''Brandon the social worker is coming to see dad.'' Maya said to him when she reached him.

**-X-**

Lucas and Nathan were sitting in the kitchen with Anne. ''I'm not here for anything bad. I just want to talk to you about Patrick and Declan.'' Anne told them.

''What is it about them.'' Lucas asked, he hated talking to this woman.

''When it is time for reading Patrick gets angry and frustrated, now we think he could be dyslexic but we won't know more for 2 weeks when the teacher begins to teach them writing.'' Anne told them. ''The teacher told me that when Declan is painting the teacher will tell them to use red and he will use blue, I would like to refer Declan to the eye specialist to check and see if he is colour blind.'' She told them. ''Their teacher would like to chat more about it with you tomorrow.'' She told them as she stood up and gathered her things.

''Thanks for coming, I'll show you out.'' Nathan said to her.

''Goodbye Lucas.'' Anne said.

''Bye.'' Lucas told her as Nathan showed her out, Lucas went back into the family room.

''What did she want.'' Peyton asked as he sat down beside her and placed his head on the back off the couch.

''They think Paddy might be dyslexic and DJ might be colour blind, I've to talk to their teacher tomorrow about them and I have to take DJ to an eye specialist.'' Lucas told them.

''Are you not worried about it.'' Karen asked.

''Nope I knew they would have had some type of problems, Lindsey fucking used heroin while she was pregnant.'' Lucas told her.

''Do you have to use that language with your mother here.'' Keith asked him.

''If you don't like I will get my kids and go.'' Lucas snapped at him.

''Don't go Luke, he always talks like that no matter who is in the house.'' Peyton told them.

''Who is staying for dinner.'' Haley asked quickly changing the subject.

''Depends on who is staying.'' Lucas answered.

''Karen, Keith are you staying for dinner.'' Haley asked.

''Yeah sure why not.'' Keith said.

''Brooke are you and the kids staying.'' Haley asked. ''Or will you be going with Luke if he leaves.'' Haley asked.

''I'll stay.'' Brooke told her.

''We're staying to Haley.'' Peyton told her. ''Luke what are you doing.'' Peyton asked.

Lucas stood up and shrugged his shoulders and walked out front. ''What's up with Luke why did he go outside.'' Nathan asked.

''Keith said to him to stop swearing in front of your mom.'' Peyton told him.

''What did I say when we were at Brandon's dance completion 6 months ago. I said if you want Lucas to talk to you then stop the talking about the past and stop telling him what to do and how to do it. He swears that's him, his kids know he does it, our kids know he does it too, hell even the kids that belong to his girlfriend knows it.'' Nathan told them. ''I'm going to talk to him.'' Nathan said.

''Nate let me go.'' Brooke said standing up.

''Luke, stay for dinner.'' Brooke said coming up behind him and placing his arms around his waist.

''Why should I, all I ever here when I'm with them for longer than 10 minutes is how I fucked up and ruined the kids life, or because I swear. What do they want from me, I've been trying for the last 3 years to make up to everyone, but my kids come first.'' Lucas told her moving away from her arms. ''When I'm with them for two long I get angry and I just want to go to the nearest bar, Nathan and Peyton are there to help me they always have been, I mean they helped me to believe and have the confidence to work in Halo and be around drink and when they are around they are always watching me to see what I'm drinking, and then they begin to make me feel guilty and they can make me feel like I'm not capable of being near drink, they make me feel as if I have no confidence and that I shouldn't work in a bar. The way that my parents go on I sometimes feel like getting the kids and disappearing like I did when Brandon was a few weeks old.'' Lucas told them.

''Would you like me to talk to your parents and let them know how well you have done and that you need a little support from them.'' Brooke asked.

''No, just leave it, I'll stay for dinner but just for you then I'm going home.'' Lucas told her.

''Luke, your parents can't keep upsetting you, it obviously hurts you that your parents don't trust you or support you.'' Brooke told him. ''If your parents don't learn how to trust you, I will, and I will be there for you, last night meant so much to me and like I said last night I love you Lucas Scott.'' Brooke told him. ''Come on lets go back inside, I'm sure your kids would love for you to go out to the back yard and see your basketball skills, I know I would.'' Brooke told him.

Lucas and Brooke headed back inside hand in hand. ''Hey Hales I'm going to stay for dinner.'' Lucas told her. ''How about a game of one on one.'' Lucas asked Nathan.

''You're on, let's go.'' Nathan said as he, Jake and Lucas headed outside.

''I'm going to start dinner.'' Haley said.

Haley headed into the kitchen with Peyton which left Brooke in the family room with Karen and Keith. Hannah was fast asleep on the couch. ''Could I talk to you two, it's about Luke.'' Brooke asked them.

''Of course what's it about.'' Keith asked her.

''I don't think its fair on how you treat Luke.'' Brooke told them. ''He has been clean and sober for 3 and a half years, he is starting fresh with me and my kids, I think you should support him a little more, all he wants is for you to trust him a little more and leave the past in the past start to look to the future, if you want to see your grandkids you have to start to get along with Lucas, from what I heard the only time Dillon sees you is when he spends the night here.'' Brooke told them.

''Who do you think you are telling us that you don't think its fair on how we treat our son.'' Karen asked.

''She's right mom, you don't trust Lucas when there is drink around, it took Peyton and I 3 months to build his confidence us that he could work at Halo without myself or Jake around watching him all the time. He knows he made bad choices in the past but he is trying to make it right by being the best father he can be for his kids.'' Nathan told them.

Karen and Keith left the living room and went to see if Haley needed any help in the kitchen. ''I'm sorry it's just when I went to talk to Luke, he was upset with them, he told me Nate that when he is around them for so long he gets angry and wants to hit the nearest pub.'' Brooke told him.

''Brooke its fine, I think my parents need to hear how they treat Lucas from someone else.'' Nathan told her. ''Come on lets go make sure Jake and Luke are alright with the kids.'' Nathan said to her.

**-X-**

Lucas carried Patrick and Declan into the house. ''Alright kids its 10.00pm bedtime.'' Lucas said walking up the stairs.

After putting all the kids to bed Lucas went to his own bed and called Brooke. ''Hey pretty girl, are your kids in bed.'' Lucas asked.

''_Yeah, so much for we'll leave after dinner.'' Brooke said to him._

''After my parents left it was enjoyable.'' Lucas told them. Karen and Keith left not long after dinner.

''_It was, but I can't believe it was so late when we left.'' Brooke told him._

''If the kids didn't have school tomorrow, I would've taken Nathan up on his offer to stay.'' Lucas told her.

''_I'm going to let you go, I mean you were up late last night and you were up early this morning staring at me.'' Brooke told him._

''You tried me out last night pretty girl and this morning.'' Lucas told her causing her to laugh.

''_Night Luke, I love you.'' Brooke told him._

''Love you too, sweet dreams.'' Lucas told her.

**AN-I thought I would write Lucas' emotions and view on his relationship with his parents and how he feels.**


	15. Chapter 15

''Luke you have a sizzling steak to bring out to table 3.'' Jake said as he walked into the kitchen of the restaurant he owned.

''Not doing it. Get one of the other chefs to do it.'' Lucas told him as he looked out the small window in the door and saw the Gatina's sitting at table 3 with Rachel and Skills.

''I can't the other chefs are busy so you have to do it.'' Jake told him as he got ready to leave the kitchen.

''I want paid extra for today.'' Lucas joked with him as he set about making the steak.

''Dream on.'' Jake told him as he left the kitchen and left the workers to work.

When Lucas was finished preparing the meals for table 3 he lifted the sizzling steak and carried it out. ''Here is your sizzling steak.'' Lucas said once he reached table 3. When Mr. Gatina nodded that the steak belonged to him Lucas put it down in front of him.

''You're the boy who nearly killed my daughter. You got her addicted to drugs.'' Mr Gatina told him.

''I didn't give Rachel anything.'' Lucas said as he looked away he saw Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Ava, Hannah, Adam, Patrick and Declan coming in and following Jeff. ''The rest of your meals are coming out now, enjoy.'' Lucas said walking away. ''Hope you choke on it.'' Lucas whispered to himself as he headed towards the table he saw his family being seated at. ''Hey guys.'' Lucas said as he placed a kiss on Declan and Patrick's head.

''You hope who chokes on what.'' Peyton asked Lucas.

''Lucas, I'm sorry about my dad he had no right in saying that to you.'' Rachel said as she came over to Lucas.

''It's okay Rachel, I knew it would have been said.'' Lucas told her.

''Still he shouldn't have said it. Hi Peyton, Haley.'' Rachel said as she walked away.

''I hoped Rachel's dad choked on his steak, I tried to get Jake to get someone else to go to the table but he wouldn't. What has you guys here anyway.'' Lucas asked as he stood behind Patrick and Declan.

''Talking about thanksgiving so take a seat.'' Haley told him.

''I can't I'm working you can just tell me about it later.'' Lucas told her.

''You can take your lunch now Luke.'' Jake told him as he and Jeff reached the table to take the drink orders and to give them menus.

''Who is all going to thanksgiving dinner?'' Brooke asked after Jeff had taking the drink orders and walked away.

''There will be my mom and dad, two of my sisters, my brother in law, my niece Megan, Luke and his kids, you and your kids, Peyton, Jake and their kids, Me, Nathan and our kids and Karen and Keith.'' Haley told her as Jeff placed the drinks down and took the food order.

''I'll have it out as quickly as I can.'' Jeff told them as he walked away towards the kitchen.

''That's 29 people to cater for and to find room for.'' Lucas told her. ''Who is the other sister that's coming, obviously Quinn is coming since Megan will be there.'' He added.

''Taylor is coming too.'' Haley told him as Brooke sent a smirk in Lucas' direction.

''Why did you and Taylor become friends again for.'' Lucas asked her not wanting Taylor James and his new girlfriend to be in the same room together for too long.

''She is my sister Lucas so get over it.'' Haley told him.

Lucas turned round to check on Patrick and Declan. He saw them playing with their cars. "I'll make the deserts." Lucas told them before standing up and heading back into the kitchen.

-X-

2 DAYS LATER

THANKSGIVING

LUCAS HOUSE 10.00AM

All of Lucas kids were dressed and ready to go to Nathan's house for Thanksgiving. Lucas was wearing a wine coloured shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a pair of jeans and black shoes and a black coat.

Maya was wearing a purple and white top, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black boots. She topped it off with a purple cardigan and coat.

Brandon was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and a pair of military boots and a black jacket and a grey and blue woolly cap. He had his mp3 player.

Dillon was wearing a blue long sleeve stripped shirt with a tie and jeans. He was also wearing a pair of blue shoes and a blue jumper and navy coat. He had his PSP and Basketball game.

Timothy was wearing a long sleeve blue checked shirt with jeans, a pair of desert boots and a navy cardigan with a white stripe across the chest and a blue coat. He had his DS in his toy story cover with the toy story 3 game.

Patrick was wearing a white shirt with a brown sweater vest with a bit of orange at the collar, a pair of jeans that were turned up at the bottom with brown and brown shoes with a hint of orange on them, he also had a brown and cream cardigan and a brown jacket. He had brought his leapster explorer and toy story game with him.

Declan was wearing a white shirt with a navy sweater vest with a bit of orange at the collar, a pair of jeans that were turned up at the bottom with navy and navy shoes with a hint of orange on them, he also had a navy and cream cardigan and a navy jacket. He had brought his leapster explorer and toy story game with him.

''Alright guys once I pack the pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow we can get ready to head out.'' Lucas said as he disappeared upstairs with a duffle bag.

-X-

BROOKE'S HOUSE 10.00AM

Brooke had just finished packing the overnight bag for her and the kids to take to Nathan and Haley's with them. Brooke was wearing a red maxi dress that tied at the neck, with red heels and a red cardigans and a red coat.

Emily was wearing a green long sleeve top, with a denim skirt and black tights with black boots and black cardigan and a green coat.

Anthony was wearing a brown and orange checker shirt with jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and his military boots, he topped his outfit off with a brown jumper and a black coat and a brown and white woolly cap. He had brought his mp3 player with him.

Alexis was wearing a white and purple flowery top with a denim skirt, white tight with black dots, black boots and to top it off she had a white cardigan and a white coat, she also brought along her ds which was in its flowery cover and Imagine Fashion Designer game.

Shay was wearing a red short sleeve shirt with jeans and red shoes, he topped it off with a red and navy stripy cardigan and a red and black checker coat. He brought along his ds in the cars case and the cars 2 game.

Hannah was wearing a black dress with black spotty tights and black sandals with a bow and to top it off she had on a black cardigan with a hood and a black coat. She had her baby doll with her.

''Okay guys let's get going.'' Brooke said as she grabbed her car keys and lifted Hannah while Emily lifted the overnight bag.

-X-

JEYTON'S HOUSE 10.00AM

''Jake have you got the overnight bag packed for us.'' Peyton called down the stairs to Jake who was in the kitchen.

''Yeah I've got it here.'' Jake called up. ''I'm going to go and put it in the car.'' He added as he lifted the bag and headed out to the car. Jake was wearing jeans, black shirt, brown boots and a black jacket.

Peyton was wearing a black maxi dress, black high heels, a black cardigan and a black jacket.

Jenny was wearing a mini denim skirt with a white top and white tights a long with black boots and black cardigan and black coat.

Connor was wearing a white checker shirt with a tie, jeans and desert boots with a black jacket. He was bringing along his PSP and NBA game.

Ava was wearing a khaki dress with a pink long sleeve top, a pair of white polka dot tights with sandals she topped it off with a pink cardigan and a black coat, and her baby doll.

-X-

NALEY'S HOUSE 10.00AM

Haley was in the kitchen preparing dinner, she was wearing an apron over clothes to keep them clean. She was wearing a black and red maxi dress with black heels.

Nathan was wearing an orange checker shirt with jeans and desert boots.

Jamie was wearing a khaki shirt with jeans and desert boots.

Adam was wearing a brown long sleeve checker shirt with jeans and desert boots.

''Nathan, can you put Adam down for a nap before everyone gets here.'' Haley called down to Nathan who was in the basement playing basketball with Jamie and Adam.

''Sure Hales, I'll do it in a minute.'' Nathan called back up. After they finished Nathan put Adam down for a nap. ''Everyone is going to be here soon, Jamie is watching the beginning of the parade.'' Nathan told Haley as he entered the kitchen.

''I think that's someone now.'' Haley said as they heard a car door open and close.

''I'll go and get it, and if its Luke I'll send him in to help.'' Nathan told her as he left the kitchen and headed into the hall to the front door before they could press the doorbell and wake Adam up.

''No, he has already made the deserts and he's off.'' Haley called out to him.

''Hi mom, dad.'' Nathan said as he opened the door. ''Hales is in the kitchen and everyone else is on they're way.'' Nathan added as he led them back into the kitchen. Karen was wearing a blue flowery blouse, jeans, black boots and a black coat.

Keith was wearing a red checker shirt, brown boots, jeans and a black coat.

''You two, Luke and I are going to talk somewhere in private before dinner starts.'' Nathan told them as he heard another car door. ''I think I'll leave the door unlocked so they can let themselves in.'' He told Haley as he made his way over to the front door and opened it to see Haley's parents Jimmy and Lydia, her sisters Taylor and Quinn and Quinn's husband David and their daughter Megan. ''Hey guys. Haley and my parents are in the kitchen and Jamie is in the family room.'' Nathan told them as they all came in.

Lydia was wearing a green blouse, black boots, jeans and a black coat.  
Jimmy was wearing a lemon checker shirt, desert boots, jeans and a black coat.

Taylor was wearing a black and white maxi dress with black high heels and a black coat.

Quinn was wearing a black maxi dress with black heels and a black coat.

David was wearing a khaki shirt with jeans and desert boots and a black coat.

Megan was wearing a brown stripy long sleeve top with jeans and brown ugg boots, with a brown cardigan and brown coat. With her she has her DS in her pink case and her tangled game.

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen talking or helping Haley when Peyton and Jake arrived with their kids. ''Go into the family room and play but be quiet Adam is napping.'' Peyton told her kids. ''Jenny keep an eye on Ava.'' Peyton said as Jake went into the kitchen and she went to meet Brooke at the door. ''Hi Brooke, kids are in the family room except for Adam who is napping and adults are in the kitchen.'' Peyton told her as they headed towards the kitchen after sending the kids into the family room. ''Is Luke not here yet.'' Peyton asked noticing that they were missing Lucas.

''No not yet, can't wait to see him, it's been a while.'' Brooke heard one of Haley's sisters say.

''Taylor please do not annoy Lucas, he doesn't need it.'' Haley warned her sister. ''Brooke these are my parents Jimmy and Lydia and my sisters Quinn and Taylor.'' Haley said introducing Brooke to her family. ''Guys this is Brooke a friend of Nathan's from college and Luke's neighbour.'' Haley added. ''And we also have Quinn's husband David and their daughter Megan is in the family room with the others.'' She finished with before going back to dinner.

''Hey Nate, come here a sec.'' The people in the kitchen heard an hour later.

''Coming now Luke, we are talking in 5 minutes.'' Nathan said to both Lucas and his parents before going to meet his brother in the hall. ''Let's go down here.'' Nathan said walking towards his office.

''Did Taylor come?'' Lucas asked him once they were in the office.

''Yeah and so did mom and dad.'' Nathan told him. ''Stay here, I'm going to go and get mom and dad so that the 4 of us can talk and since we are in here we can shout, this shit of you and them not talking or not trusting has gone onto long and it ends today.'' Nathan told him before he walked out to the kitchen to get his parents. ''Mom, dad come with me a sec.'' Nathan said as they headed towards the office. ''Luke, sit, I'm not giving you the chance to run out of here.'' Nathan added.

''Right mom, dad, you two need to let go of whatever Luke may have done in the past, yes he put the kids in danger, but he is making up for all that now, he has been sober and clean for 3 and a half years.'' Nathan told them. ''Luke, they were just worried about you and the kids and they were scared encase they ever got a phone call from a hospital to say that you had died of an overdose.'' Nathan told them.

''And what happens if he relapses it happens to people.'' Keith asked.

"Then we are there to help him overcome it again." Nathan told them.

''I'm not gonna relapse, I've got the love and support of my kids and Brooke and Nate's support, if you don't want to believe in me or support me then can you at least please just stop bringing up the past and looking over my shoulder all the time, I go to work at Halo and don't drink, I eat dinner with everyone on Friday nights and I don't care about drinking.'' Lucas told Karen and Keith. ''If you want me to be honest, when Lindsay and Chris took the kids, I went to Halo and I lifted a full bottle of vodka from behind the bar but I didn't drink it because of my kids.'' Lucas told them. ''As long as I have my kids I won't relapse, I saw what it done to Patrick and Declan, Paddy is dyslexic and Declan is Color blind. I won't do anything to ever harm any of my kids.'' Lucas told them.

''Mom, dad Luke poured his heart out, something he had never done except for that one time in rehab with me. Give him a break that's all he's asking.'' Nathan told them.

''We'll try and not bring up your past and we'll try and not look over your shoulder when it comes to drinking.'' Karen told them.

''Thank-you.'' Lucas told them. ''Can we leave now Nate, I've still to get the deserts out of the car.'' Lucas asked him.

''Yeah sure, the game is starting soon and I have to go and get Adam up.'' Nathan told him as he opened the door to the office.

''Do you want a hand carrying in the deserts.'' Karen asked him as Keith made his way back to the kitchen to see who was going to watch the game.

''Sure.'' Lucas said as he led the way to his car and opened the trunk. He gave Karen two boxes before getting the other 3 boxes himself and closing the trunk and heading back into the kitchen.

-X-

Everyone was sitting watching the super bowl game it was the Carolina Panthers vs. San Francisco 49ers. The adults were talking and drinking wine or beer except for Lucas. "You not drinking Luke." Taylor asked him as she sat beside him.

"You know I don't drink Tay." Lucas answered her as Patrick came up to sit on his knee.

"You're still trying to be sober." Taylor asked him ignoring the glare she was getting from Haley and Peyton.

"I was an alcoholic Taylor, and I've been sober for 3 years, but the last time you saw me was Thanksgiving when I had just gotten out of rehab." Lucas told her.

"Lucas how do you tell the difference between the twins." Lydia asked him to prevent him from her daughter's questioning.

"Patrick's a little taller and his hair is longer and he's quieter." Lucas told her. "If Nathan doesn't change them around to play tricks on people then Patrick is in the brown top and Declan is in the navy." He added.

"Have they played any tricks on their teachers yet?" Jimmy asked. "Matt and Jay used to do it until they got to middle school and the teachers caught on to it." He added referring to Haley's older twin brothers.

"They tried it but didn't succeed in it." Lucas told them. "Their personalities are different Declan is outgoing no matter where he is or who he's with. Whereas Patrick is outgoing among family and people he knows but shy around strangers." He added.

"So Brooke, how well do you know Lucas or are you just neighbours." Taylor asked Brooke who was sitting beside Haley and Peyton talking.

"We know each other pretty well Tay, she's my girlfriend and before you ask yes she knows about us and that one time." Lucas told her as the football game ended with the Panthers winning.

"Now that the football game is over dinner is served." Haley said standing up and turning the tv off and shooing everyone into the dinning room.

-X-

"This is good, who made the desert." Jimmy asked as they sat down to desert an hour and half after dinner had ended.

"Lucas did, he works as a chef at Halo." Nathan told his father-in-law.

"Where did Luke go anyway." Taylor asked noticing Lucas and one of the kids were not sitting at the table.

"Paddy was feeling sick, so daddy took him upstairs to the guest room to lie down." Maya told her. "Thank-you Uncle Nathan." She said thanking Nathan when he handed her a plate of chocolate cake.

"Does he need a helping hand, I'm good at helping." Taylor said.

"No he doesn't and if he did Brooke would help him, she's a (child's doctor), and his girlfriend." Peyton told her.

"Fine, I was just asking." Taylor said. "I'll be going soon anyhow I think I'll go to Tric and find somebody." She added.

Lucas came into the dinning room. "Is Patrick okay." Karen asked him.

"Yeah, Nate gave him some child's tyndol. He's asleep for now." Lucas told her as he sat at the table and took the desert Nathan handed him. "Thanks Nate." He added as Declan came over. He lifted him onto his lap and ate his desert.

Not long after desert Taylor left but not before getting Brooke on her own. "I said it to Lindsay and I'll say it to you I was his first and people dont forget their first." Taylor told her as she and Brooke stood in the kitchen.

"You may have been his first but I hope I'm his last and that's what will be important." Brooke told her before she walked off into the kitchen.

After Taylor had left and the kids had been put to bed Karen, Keith, Lydia and Jimmy had went home leaving the younger adults behind to play I never. The next morning all the adults except Lucas had a hangover.

**AN-Sorry for the wait on this chapter I have been busy all weekend and for awhile. Hope you all enjoyed please review**


	16. 4 years later brucas wedding

**Chapter 14**

**Lucas Scott- 33 years old**

**Brooke Davis Scott- 33 years old**

**Emily Marie Davis- 16 years old**

**Maya Louise Scott- 15 years old**

**Brandon Keith Scott- 14 years old**

**Anthony Peter Davis- 14 years old**

**Dillon Michael Scott- 12 years old**

**Alexis Rose Davis- 12 years old**

**Timothy Jack Scott- 10 years old **

**Shay Matthew Davis- 9 years old**

**Patrick Nathan Scott- 8 years old**

**Declan James Scott- 8 years old **

**Hannah Brooke Davis- 6 years old**

**Nathan Scott- 33 years old**

**Haley James Scott- 33 years old**

**James Lucas Scott- 12 years old **

**Adam Davy Scott- 2 years old**

**Peyton Sawyer Jagielski- 33 years old**

**Jake Jagielski- 33 years old**

**Jenny Elizabeth Jagielski- 17 years old**

**Connor Jacob Jagielski- 12 years old**

**Ava Marie Jagielski- 5 year old**

**4 YEARS LATER**

**BRUCAS WEDDING**

''So mom, are you all ready to become Luke's wife.'' Emily asked as she sat on the chair that was in the hotel room where Brooke was getting ready, everyone else had left mother and daughter to talk.

''I am, let's hope it's 2nd time lucky this time.'' Brooke told her as she turned round to face Emily, she was just wearing a simple cream dress.

''It will be, Luke treats you like a princess mom, he's not like Felix.'' Emily told her as she stood up and fixed her long red dress.

''Are you guys finished in there.'' They heard Maya ask.

''Yes, you can come in.'' Brooke called out as she picked up her flowers.

''Good, can we go and get you and my dad married so that maybe I can change out of this dress.'' Maya asked Lucas had convinced her to wear a dress and maybe after if she really wanted to and all the photos had been done she could change into the other outfit that she and Brooke picked out for the wedding.

''Is everyone else ready.'' Brooke asked as she walked with her daughter and in an hour's time her step-daughter out the door and down to where Haley and Peyton were waiting with Anthony who was going to give his mom away.

''Yep, dad is at the alter with Uncle Nathan and Uncle Jake and Brandon and Patrick and Declan are with and Ava and Hannah waiting on you so that it can begin.'' Maya told Brooke as Peyton gave the ok to begin.

''Ave Maria! Ave Maria! Maiden mild!  
Listen to a maiden's prayer!  
Thou canst hear though from the wild,  
Thou canst save amid despair.  
Safe may we sleep beneath thy care,  
though banish'd, outcast and reviled -  
Maiden! Hear a maiden's prayer;  
Mother, hear a suppliant child!  
Ave Maria!  
Patrick began to walk down with Hannah who was throwing red petals out of her basket. As Patrick was halfway down Declan and Ave walked down behind them with Ava throwing petals from her basket.

Ave Maria! Undefiled!  
The flinty couch we now must share  
shall seem this down of eider piled,  
if thy protection hover there.  
The murky cavern's heavy air  
shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled;  
Then, Maiden! Hear a maiden's prayer;  
Mother, list a suppliant child!  
Ave Maria!

Next it was the bridesmaid's turn Peyton and Alexis, Haley and Maya and then Maid of Honour Emily walked down. Once they reached the top of the Alter, Brooke began walking down on the arm of Anthony.

Ave Maria! Stainless styled!  
Foul demons of the earth and air,  
from this their wonted haunt exiled,  
Shall flee before thy presence fair.  
We bow us to our lot of care,  
beneath thy guidance reconciled;  
hear for a maid a maiden's prayer,  
and for a father hear a child!  
Ave Maria!

''We welcome you to this wedding in the name of God the Father who created us, in the name of God the Son who redeemed us with his blood, and in the name of God the Holy Spirit who through his word creates faith to receive all the gifts of our creation and redemption, Amen.'' The minster said as he began the wedding.

''Marriage is a commitment to life to the best that two people can find and bring out in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a joining that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships.  
A wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life. When two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage they create a spirit unique to themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise, a potential, made in the hearts of two people who love, which takes a lifetime to fulfill. We who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life, your love and respect for each other, your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living.'' The minster stated.

''Lucas, will you have Brooke to be your wife and will you pledge your life to her in all love and honor and all duty and service, and in all faith and tenderness, to love and cherish her according to the Lord God and the Holy bond of marriage.'' The minster asked Lucas. ''I do.'' Lucas responded looking at Brooke.

''Brooke, will you have Lucas to be your husband and will you pledge your life to him in all love and honor and all duty and service, and in all faith and tenderness, to love and cherish him according to the Lord God and the Holy bond of marriage.'' The minster asked Brooke. ''I do.'' Brooke answered looking at Lucas.

''If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.'' Jenny read from the bible.

''I choose you, Brooke, for who you are and who you may become; To assist you in your tasks; To be sensitive to your needs; To give of myself to the fullest development of your life; To be challenged by you to the fullest development of my own life; To trust you in all ways and to be faithful to you in all things. I will love you and comfort you. I will honor you and keep you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I will ennoble you always respecting your freedom to be who you are and to share in responsible service to the world of which we both remain a part.'' Lucas said as he recited the vows.

''I choose you, Lucas, for who you are and who you may become; To assist you in your tasks; To be sensitive to your needs; To give of myself to the fullest development of your life; To be challenged by you to the fullest development of my own life; To trust you in all ways and to be faithful to you in all things. I will love you and comfort you. I will honor you and keep you in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I will ennoble you always respecting your freedom to be who you are and to share in responsible service to the world of which we both remain a part.'' Brooke recited her vows.

''Brooke, receive this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.'' Lucas said as he placed the wedding band that Patrick was holding onto Brooke's finger.

''Lucas, receive this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.'' Brooke said as she placed the other ring that Declan was holding onto Lucas' finger.

''Brooke and Lucas invite you to pray along with them by reciting the Lord's Prayer.'' The Minster said.

''Our Father, which art in heaven Hallowed be  
Thy name Thy kingdom come  
Thy will be done In earth as it is in heaven  
Give us this day our daily bread  
And forgive us our trespasses  
As we forgive those who trespass against us  
Lead us not into temptation But deliver us from evil  
For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory forever Amen'' The people in the room said.

''Be joyful always, pray at all times, be thankful in all circumstances. This is what God wants from you in your life in union with Christ Jesus. The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you always. Amen.'' The Minster said. ''You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!'' He added. ''It is now my pleasure to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Scott.'' He said once Brooke and Lucas had finished kissing.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Brooke and Lucas walked down the makeshift aisle and out of the room.

-X-

''Please stand and help us in welcoming the new Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott.'' One of the waiters said as the doors to the function room opened and Brooke and Lucas walked in. Everyone stood and clapped and cheered as Brooke and Lucas walked to the head table where the rest of the wedding party was sat.

Nathan tapped the side of his glass with his knife as he stood up. ''On behalf of Brooke and Lucas, I'd like to thank everyone for attending this beautiful wedding today. My name is Nathan, and I am the Best Man. I have to tell you, once Lucas met Brooke, I knew it was all over for him - he was completely smitten. He walked around in a daze with a goofy look on his face and seemed to spend a lot of time on the phone, talking in hushed tones. But seriously, I have never seen Lucas so happy and content. I wish you both the best of luck and a life together filled with health, happiness and joy. Congratulations, Brooke & Lucas!'' Nathan said holding his champagne glass up.

''On behalf of my Brothers and Sister, we would like to welcome Brooke and her kids into the family.'' Brandon said as he stood up.

''On behalf of my Brothers and Sister, we would like to welcome Lucas and his kids into the family.'' Anthony said as he stood up after Brandon.

''Brooke, the day I met you, my world stood still. I had always hoped to meet someone like you, but wondered if such a woman even existed. But when we met, you exceeded all of my expectations - you were my perfect fit. It was as if our meeting was written in the stars, arranged by some heavenly being. And the more I got to know you, the more deeply I fell in love. I knew that I wanted to hear your laugh, see your smile and feel your heart beating for the rest of my life. And so today as we join our lives together, I give you both my heart and my hand and want you to know that as we journey through life, we will do so as partners, lovers and best friends. I love you Brooke!'' Lucas said as he held his glass of sparkling water up. ''Now that the speeches are finished dinner is served.'' Lucas added as waiters and waitress began coming out with the appetizers.

-X-

''Can everyone stand and help me in cheering on the bride and groom as they make their way towards the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.'' The DJ said as everyone stood and cheered as Lucas and Brooke made their way to the dance floor.

**(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)**

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start

**You and I will never be apart  
my dreams came true because of you**

''I love you, Thank you for loving me and my kids for the past 4 years as they were your own especially Hannah and Shay.'' Brooke said as she kissed Lucas.

''I love you too, Pretty Girl and I do love your kids too, so while we're thanking one another then thank you for loving me and my kids too even with my past.'' Lucas added as they shared another kiss.

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
there is nothing I wouldn't give  
from this moment on**

''I'm glad Brooke came along when she did, Luke needs happiness and he found it with her.'' Haley said as she stood with Peyton at the side of the dance floor and watched the happy couple dance.

''Me too, cause I like Brooke and it would be a real shame in having to hurt her for hurting Luke.'' Peyton said smiling at Haley.

**You're the reason I believe in love  
and you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
my dreams came true because of you**

''Let's just hope that Lindsay doesn't turn up to ruin this for him.'' Jake said as he and Nathan made their way to their wives.

''I think Maya and Brandon have something planned if she does.'' Nathan added as he wrapped his arms around Haley.

''What have they got planned better not be anything that could ruin this for their dad.'' Peyton asked looking at Nathan.

''Just another speech for Brooke that will make Lindsay Jealous and see red were she will then be escorted of the premises by the security guard I have waiting for her to arrive.'' Nathan said, he had told Lucas and Brooke months ago that someone would be there watching out for Felix or Lindsay encase they decided to turn up.

**From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on**

''Nice dancing dad.'' Brandon said as he and Maya reached Lucas and Brooke as they came off the dance floor.

''Ha-Ha, not all of us can have it in us to dance like you.'' Lucas told him as Maya hugged him, she had decided to stay in her dress.

''Well what can I say, I'm just great.'' Brandon said with a slight shrug.

''Dad, please make him stop his ego is suffocating me.'' Maya said as she pretended to choke.

''Where is the rest of the kids.'' Brooke asked them as Maya and Brandon took the money Lucas gave them.

''Hannah is with Ava and Adam, Patrick, Declan, Shay and TJ are in the back booth playing their games Dillon and Alexis are with Jamie and Connor don't know where though and Anthony and Emily are with Jenny by the bar waiting on us to get soda's.'' Brandon told Brooke. ''I think that was everyone.'' He added counting on his fingers.

''That was everyone.'' Brooke told him as Maya and Brandon turned to walk off back to the bar. ''When are we going to tell the kids the real reason why the wedding was moved up, everyone else knows.'' Brooke whispered to Lucas as they began making their way over to the others.

''We'll go out onto the balcony now if you want and tell them or we can tell them tomorrow.'' Lucas told her as they reached the table.

''Tomorrow will do.'' Brooke added as she slid into the booth beside Haley as Lucas took the empty seat.

Maya and Brandon reached the bar as the barman brought over their sodas. ''I've to go talk to my mom.'' Jenny said as she lifted her soda and went to find Peyton.

Emily, Anthony, Brandon and Maya walked out to the balcony. ''So when do you think mom and Lucas will tell us that mom is pregnant.'' Emily asked them.

''Sometime this week probably now that the wedding is over.'' Maya told them. ''I'm surprised that you two are out here and not inside dancing.'' Maya said pointing to her brother and Anthony.

''Nah, don't want to make people jealous cause they can't dance like us.'' Anthony told her making sure to move out of the way of Emily's punch.

''Their egos are as big as each other's.'' Emily said to Maya as Brandon and Anthony began doing the robot dance just to annoy their sisters further.

-X-

''Can all the fathers and their daughter's come to the dance floor for a father daughter dance.'' The DJ said just as the 4 teens came back inside.

''Go find dad, cause if he thinks you don't want to dance then he won't make you do it and it is his day. Make him happy.'' Brandon told his sister as he pushed her towards Lucas who was at the bar getting Patrick and Declan sodas.

''Hey daddy, how about the father-daughter dance.'' Maya asked as she and Brandon came to the bar, Brandon took the money from Lucas and shoved him with Maya to the dance floor.

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born**

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

''I don't like dancing so you should be lucky that I'm dancing with you.'' Maya told her dad as the swayed along to the music.

''That makes two of us sweetheart.'' Lucas told her as they listened to the music.

''Daddy, Emily, Anthony, Brandon and I know that Brooke is pregnant, but we haven't said anything to the others.'' Maya told him.

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"**

After taking a minute to hear what Maya had told him. ''You and Brandon okay with that.'' Lucas asked her.

''Yeah, you deserve to be happy daddy.'' Maya told him. ''I love you.'' She added kissing his cheek.

''I love you too sweetheart.'' Lucas told her as he placed a kiss to the side of her head.

**Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough

**Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**

''Thank you Dad's and daughters.'' The DJ said as the song ended. ''Can I now have the mother and sons to the dance floor.'' He added.

''How is your mom going to sort this one out, she has you and Shay, at least my dad only has Maya.'' Brandon asked Anthony.

'I'm going to dance with her for the first half and then Shay can cut in. Probably the same way with Aunt Haley will with Adam and Jamie.'' Anthony said as he went to find Brooke. ''Go get Shay.'' He instructed Brandon.

''Yes sir.'' Brandon said faking a salute as he went to find Shay.

**I hope that days come easy and moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,**

''Shay is going to dance with you in a minute.'' Anthony told his mom as the danced as saw Shay standing and talking with Brandon at the side of the dance floor.

''Hard to do mother-son dances when you have two sons.'' Brooke told him as Anthony placed a kiss on her cheek.  
**  
More than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this is my wish.**

''I can't dance, mommy.'' Shay said as Anthony left and Shay took his place.

''You'll be fine sweetie, all you need to dance is move your feet.'' Brooke told him as Shay hugged her feeling a little self-confident.

''I love you mommy.'' Shay said, ''and I love Lucas too.'' He added. ''Can we call him daddy now.'' He added as Brooke looked at him before looking over his head and smiling as she seen her new husband with Hannah in his arms as the little girl had fallen asleep there.

''We can talk about what to call Lucas tomorrow. We can have a family meeting because Mommy and Lucas need to tell you all something.'' Brooke told him.

**I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more then you take.**

Oh More than anything, Yeah, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

**-X-**

Brooke kissed Lucas lovingly as she rolled onto her back. Lucas deepened the kiss and moved over her slightly. He then began to kiss his way down the column of her throat, as his fingertips danced over the silky smooth skin of her belly teasingly. His lips quickly made their way to her chest and he set about exploring her chest with a mixture of soft, teasing actions and firmer, passionate ones. Brooke ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair and encouraged his actions. She reveled in the sensations he was creating with his mouth as he switched back and forth between her breasts. Her fingers massaged his scalp and occasionally pulled at his short locks when his teeth grazed a nipple.

Brooke made content noises as he continued to nuzzle her breast. He occasionally rubbed his stubbled cheek against her silky smooth skin and the sensation caused her nipples to become even harder. Encouraged by her actions, Lucas started to plant kisses all over her exposed torso. Every so often, he darted his tongue out to taste her sweet skin and traced circles over her body until he arrived back at her aching nipples. She knew that he knew that he was driving her crazy and she loved it.

"Mmm, baby that feels so good." Brooke moaned softly as she let out a gently, pleasure filled sigh.

"I know," he replied against he heated skin. "And you taste so good Pretty Girl."

Taking a handful of his thick, soft hair, Brooke lightly tugged his head back so that she could look into his blue, lustful eyes. With one final nip, he moved forward and kissed her once again. This time it was much deeper. His hands roamed her body, while their tongues danced together sensuously. His hands found their way into her long brunette locks and brought her lips even closer to his. They eventually broke the kiss and Brooke took her chance to pay him back for the wonderful teasing he had just put her through.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and moved down to his stubbled chin. She continued down his neck, over his Adam's apple and down to his chest. She felt his pulse quicken under the supple skin of her lips. She teased his nipples the way he had with hers and Lucas let out nothing but sounds of pleasure as she did. Once she was done with his chest, she began to move further down his body. She followed the light smattering of hair that continued down past his belly button, until she was teasingly close to the hard mass that was between his legs. She felt him guiding her with his hands that were now buried deeply in her tussled chocolate hair. She looked up at him through hooded eyes as she grinned seductively. She knew exactly what it was that he wanted.

Brooke settled herself between his legs and gently took hold of his length. Lucas gasped at the contact as he watched her. She began to tease him with her tongue with brief feather light touches. Every now and then she would stop and run the flat of her tongue over the recently teased sections of skin. She repeated the pattern as she worked her way from the base to tip repeatedly. She was about to take him into her mouth, when he pulled on her hair urgently.

"Don't so that!" he panted out in a strained voice. "I'm about to lose control and I want the first time for that to happen as your husband to be inside you."

"Okay then." Brooke replied in a husky tone.

She moved from between his muscular thighs and repositioned herself so that she was led on her back next to him. His lips met hers with an urgent force that melted into gentle, yet all-consuming, passion. He broke the kiss and gazed deep into her hazel eyes as he regulated his breathing.

"It's your turn while I calm down a little." He told her as he gave her a sexy grin, before making his way down her body.

Starting at the inside of her thighs, Lucas alternated between tickling her with his beard and planting fluttering, barely-there kisses across her skin. His touch electrified her and she began moan as he continued to tease her yet again. He wrapped an arm around her left leg and moved it so that she was open to him. She gasped as he began to tease her with his tongue. She both loved and regretted her actions to him as he alternated between a feather light flick and harder nips. He felt her climax beginning to build and heard all the signs that told him she was swiftly heading there. He gave her a final nip that almost sent her over the edge, before he teasingly slid up her body. Brooke let out a moan of disappointment as he did.

Their lips met again and his tongue gently met hers as he guided himself to her opening and thrust smoothly into her. They moaned into the other's mouth before breaking the kiss and gulping in much needed air. He gazed down into her eyes deeply as he began to thrust deeply and slowly. His weight was resting on his forearms and Brooke ran her hands over his biceps as they strained with effort.

She brought her knees up a little higher and arched her back as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. It forced her hips hard against his as he thrust into her repeatedly. It was only a matter of moments before he began to speed up and was soon pounding her determinedly. After all the teasing they had done to each other, they were quickly heading towards their releases.

Brooke knew that Lucas was close. The way he breathed and moved within her told her so. She was practically there again herself. She knew that it wouldn't take much more to make her explode. Several, deep hard thrusts later, Brooke lost all control of her actions as she felt herself coming apart in ecstasy. She could only vocalize just how good her husband was making her feel. Her release caused Lucas to reach his own. He groaned appreciatively as he felt her clamping almost painfully tight around his exploding length as his release surged into her.

When he was completely spent, Lucas practically collapsed on top of his wife. His head rested against her neck as he breathed heavily. Brooke ran her fingers through his hair as her breathing matched his. She then wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the feel of him against her as they both felt pleasant aftershocks shooting within them. It didn't take long before they both slipped into a pleasant sleep as the sound of the waves from the beach lulled them into slumber.

**-X-**

The wedding ended with no unwanted guests showing up and Nathan and Haley taking the kids home to their house while Lucas and Brooke took full advantage of the honeymoon suite before having to go home to talk with the kids. ''By the way Maya told me yesterday as we were dancing that Her, Anthony, Brandon and Emily know that you're pregnant.'' Lucas told her as they turned into the street they have been living on since they moved in together 2 years ago to a bigger house after selling the two houses.

''Makes it easier knowing that they know.'' Brooke told him as she placed her hand on her stomach. ''Shay said that he loves you and if he can call you daddy now.'' Brooke told him remembering her dance with her 9 year old son.

''Daddy and Brooke are here.'' Maya called out as she came into the house where she had been watching Hannah play with her friend from next door.

Nathan came out of the house and saw his brother and sister-in-law get out of the car. ''As much as I love you Nate, you need to get out of here, we need to talk to the kids.'' Lucas told his brother as they passed him in the garden.

''I feel so loved by you Luke.'' Nathan said faking insulted. ''See you all later.'' He added.

''Kids onto the sofa's now, family meeting.'' Brooke called as Lucas saw Nathan off. ''Lucas and I have something we need to tell you.'' Brooke said as she and Lucas sat on the coffee table in front of the kids. ''I'm 16 weeks pregnant with twins.'' Brooke said holding her breath for the reaction of the younger ones.

''I already knew you were pregnant. But cool another set of twins.'' Emily said as Alexis just sat there.

''Does that mean I'm not the baby anymore.'' Hannah asked.

''Are you okay with not being the baby anymore.'' Lucas asked the 6 year old.

''Yes, I'm now going to be a big sister.'' Hannah told him as she hugged Brooke.

''And how do the rest of you feel about this.'' Lucas asked.

''We knew.'' Brandon, Anthony and Maya said.

''We're fine about it.'' Dillon, TJ and Shay said.

''We aren't the only twins anymore so we can't be called the twins.'' Patrick asked.

''Who calls you the twins, cause everyone here knows not too.'' Lucas asked the 8 year old.

''Rylee in school does.'' Declan told him.

''It mightn't stop kids in school, but there will now be two sets of twins in this house.'' Brooke told them. ''And to answer a question that Shay asked yesterday you can call Lucas daddy or Lucas which ever you prefer nobody's going to force you to call him anything you don't want too.'' Brooke told the kids mainly her own.

''And the same for Brooke it's either mommy or Brooke.'' Lucas told them as all the kids stood up.

''And the last thing for those of you who are still Davis, there are forms in the kitchen for you to fill in if you want to have the surname Scott.'' Brooke added before they all went their separate ways.

''That went well.'' Brooke said, ''Except Alexis never said anything about her feelings on the babies.'' She added as she and Lucas went into the kitchen to begin preparing lunch.

**AN-FIXED THIS CHAPTER, THANKS TO LEEESE FOR M SCENE**


	17. Chapter 17

COULD IT BE LOVE

It has been 18 months since Brooke had heard or seen Felix, 12 months since Lucas had heard or seen Lindsay and Chris and 22 weeks since Lucas and Brooke had gotten married, all the Davis kids had changed their surname to Scott, Brooke was now 38 weeks pregnant, she has been on maternity leave for the last 4 weeks. "Mom can Brandon and I go to the skate park." Anthony asked as he came into the kitchen where Brooke was sitting drinking a cup of tea and folding the washing.

"Yeah just make sure you are both back in time for dinner." Brooke told him as Brandon came in with their skateboards."I'm going to take the younger ones to the playground. Your dad is going to make dinner tonight and he is bringing home dessert." She added to the two 14 year olds.

"Okay, we promise to be home by dinner Brooke." Brandon told her as he and Anthony put their knee pads, elbow pads and helmet on.

"Brandon can you teach Declan and me to skateboard." Patrick asked as he saw Brandon and Anthony on their way out the front door.

"Can I teach you tomorrow, Anthony and I are going to meet up with Allie, Sean and Lisa ." Brandon told him. "Besides Brooke is going to take you all to the playground." He added.

"Okay, but you promise to take us tomorrow." Patrick asked him.

"I promise." Brandon told him as he and Anthony took off towards the skatepark on their skateboards.

-X-

Brooke was sitting on a bench in the playground watching the kids play. She had taken Dillon, Alexis, TJ, Shay, Patrick, Declan and Hannah. Emily and Maya were sitting with her on the bench they have came to help out. They had been there an hour when they heard a voice behind them say. "Hello Brooke."

"I knew you leaving me and he kids alone for 18 months was too good to be true." Brooke answered not moving or turning around. "Go get the younger ones so we can go. Your dad will be home soon." She added to the two girls beside her.

"Okay mom." Emily said as she and Maya went to get the kids while Brooke got herself of the bench.

"Pregnant again I see." The voice said as he seen Brooke's pregnant belly.

"What do you want Felix." Brooke asked him as she turned round to face him and saw he was with Lindsay and Chris.

"My kids." Felix answered after a minute of thinking.

"Not happening, you signed your rights away when you gave me my divorce 4 years ago. Should had read the terms and agreements." Brooke told him as the kids came over. "Anything you would like me to pass on to Luke." She added to Lindsay and Chris.

"Not at the moment." Lindsay said looking around her.

"Let's go kids." Brooke said as they all began walking away from the threesome. As they began walking home Brooke began getting pains in her lower back. "Not now, please not now." Brooke whispered to herself but Emily and maya heard her.

"Mom what's wrong." Emily asked her as they all stopped so Brooke could sit down again.

"I think I'm in labor, I've got shooting pains every few minutes in my lower back." Brooke told her.

"What do you want me to do mom. Maya is calling the restaurant to tell Lucas." Emily told her as Dillon and Alexis entertained the younger ones.

"Help me walk to the car, you can drive home." Brooke told her as she stood up and Emily helped her to walk.

-X-

As soon as they got home Brooke sat down on the couch while Maya called Lucas at work again and Emily got the younger ones shorted in the master bedroom with a DVD. "Brooke." They heard Lucas call out as he came in the front door.

"It's okay Uncle Jake, dad has just came through the door." Maya said once Jake came on the other end of the phone.

"Daddy, Brooke is in the family room." Maya said as she met Lucas at the door.

"Hey pretty girl, have we time to go in the car or do we need to call an ambulance." Lucas asked as he knelt in front of Brooke.

"Ahhh..." Brooke said as she breathed through the contraction that came as Lucas was talking to her. "An ambulance my contraction are 2 minutes apart. Ahhh." She finished with another contraction ripping through her.

"Maya call 911 and ask for an ambulance." Lucas told his daughter as he helped Brooke through her contractions, he and Brooke attended birthing classes.

-X-

Brooke had been in labor for over 12 hours when the babies were delivered, the kids were sitting in the waiting room with Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake when Lucas came out. "What she have dad." Maya asked as she was the first to spot Lucas.

"A boy and a girl, come on down." Lucas told them as Nathan got up first and hugged him.

They all walked down to the hospital too that Brooke was in. "Mommy, daddy said the babies were here." Hannah said as she ran over to Brooke's bedside.

"They are, you have a baby brother and a baby sister." Brooke told her as the older kids came in. "Jaden Joseph and Abby Rose." She told them.

-X-

Two days later Brooke and the twins were released from hospital and the family of 15 settled into a new routine and family life, with no worries or care for Lindsay and Felix.

_**AN-THIS WAS JUST A FILLER, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE EPILOUGE, AND IT WILL BE UP WHEN I CAN GET A MOMENT BUT FOR NOW THIS IS COMPELETED. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


End file.
